Kim Family
by mang jajang
Summary: hanya segelintir kisah sulay family dengan anaknya yang paling tampan. suho, lay, sehun, sulay (GS for uke) chapter 9 update
1. Chapter 1

**-Kim family-**

 **(Mommy, Bogoshippo)**

 **Min Cast: Yixing(GS), Kim Joonmyun, Sehun**

 **Other Cast: cari sendiri :D**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **No bash and plagiarism**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story is mine. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **SULAY**

Shenzen, 3 Mei 2015 pukul 06.00am CST

Seorang wanita yang masih cantik di usianya yang hamper menginjak 30 tahun terlihat tengah sibuk membereskan barangnya di sebuah kamar hotel berbintang 5 yang berada di Shenzen, China sambil berusaha menelepon seseorang. Ya wanita tersebut memang tengah berada di China untuk urusan peragaan busana yang diadakan oleh brand yang ia punya. Zhang Yixing nama wanita tersebut. Ia tengah sibuk memasukkan baju ke dalam kopernya sambil terus menghubungi seseorang yang sepertinya enggan mengangkat panggilan darinya dari tadi maupun membalas pesan singkatnya, terbukti gerutuan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Zhang Yixing, seorang desainer wanita berdarah China yang menikah dengan CEO perusahaan Kim Coerporation di Korea bernama Kim Joonmyun atau biasa dipanggil Suho. Mereka saling kenal saat tak sengaja bertemu di pernikahan sahabat mereka Kim minseok dan Kim Jongdae. 5 bulan saling kenal, 4 bulan berpacaran dan langsung menikah. Terlalu cepat memang tapi cocok tidak harus diukur oleh waktu kan? Itu juga yang mereka pikirkan pada saat itu. Sekarang mereka sudah dikaruniai seorang putra yang sangat tampan bernama Kim Sehun yang 2 minggu yang lalu genap berusia 4 tahun.

Tapi sekarang Yixing tengah dibuat bingung oleh tingkah suaminya tersebut yang tidak mau mengangkat telepon darinya ataupun membalas pesan masuk darinya. Salah dia juga sih karena molor sehari dari waktu yang seharusnya dia pulang ke Korea. Sudah seminggu Yixing berada di Shenzen, China untuk urusan bisnisnya dan kemarin mendadak ada klien yang ingin bertemu dengannya jadi mau tidak mau Yixing mundur sehari dari waktu seminggunya dan itu membuat Suho kesal. Oh ayolah Yixing juga sangat merindukan suami dan anaknya tapi memang ini tidak bias ditinggalkan dan ini hanya molor sehari Suho hanya sehari. Ya Tuhan Yixing bisa gila menghadapi tingkah Suho yang tiba tiba ngambek seperti ini.

"aish, kau beneran marah eoh? Aku kan hanya mundur sehari dari jadwal Kim" gerutunya sambil menempelkan hp di telinganya berharap yang dihubungi menjawab teleponnya.

Dihempaskannya hp tersebut setelah dirasa tak ada jawaban lagi di kasur sambil mulutnya yang tidak pernah berhenti menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Aku membencimu Kim Joonmyun!" kesal Yixing sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya persis seperti Sehun yang ngambek saat keinginannya tidak dituruti, ckckcck.

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka menampilkan asisten pribadinya yang datang sambil menenteng tas dan sudah rapi dengan pakaian santainya menjemputnya untuk meninggalkan hotel.

"sajangnim, kita sudah ditunggu mobil di bawah"

Yixing hanya mengangguk mengerti dan membawa tas nya lalu pergi keluar kamar diikuti asistennya di belakang, sedangkan koper dan barang bawaan yang lain sudah dibawa oleh petugas hotel yang tadi datang bersama asistennya. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar macam cucian kusut sekarang. Ia kesal, marah, takut entahlah semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Hanya satu yang dia inginkan sekarang berada di rumah dan memeluk dua malaikat hatinya.

/

/

/

Seoul, South Korea. Minggu, 3 Mei 2015 09.00am KST

Sementara di Korea….

"Sehun, bangun sayang…"

"5 menit lagi Dad" jawab anak laki-laki yang baru menginjak usia 4 tahun 2 minggu yang lalu tersebut masih dengan suara serak sambil menarik selimutnya lagi menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sepertinya bocah ini pun turut mengetahui kalo hari Minggu memang hari yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan dan bangun siang tentu saja.

"no..bangun sekarang chagi…kita akan terlambat ke bandara kalo Sehun tidak segera bangun. Bukankah Sehun yang bilang merindukan mommy dan bilang Dad, Sehun rindu mommy…Sehun ingin bertemu mommy…" kata Suho menirukan suara Sehun yang merengek tempo hari merindukan mommy nya.

Dan seketika bocah tampan perpaduan Suho dan Yixing tersebut menyibak selimutnya dan bangun duduk menatap daddy nya meminta kepastian kalo mommy nya benar akan pulang hari ini. Dan Suho yang merasa ditatap begitu seakan mengerti langsung mengecup kening anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Dan Sehun yang seakan tau kalo daddynya tersebut tidak bohong langsung menerjang memeluk daddynya yang disambut Suho dengan tawa renyahnya sambil mengacak rambut hitam putranya tersebut.

"Yehet! Mommy pulang…kita benelan jemput mommy kan dad? Tanya Sehun meyakinkan lagi kalo ayahnya tersebut benar mengajak Sehun menjembut mommynya dibandara tadi.

"tentu saja, kita buat kejutan untuk mommy…sekarang Sehun mandi lalu kita berangkat ke bandara"

"thiap daddy thajangnim!" jawab Sehun cadel dengan tangan yang berpose seperti orang hormat lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Suho terkekeh melihat aksi putranya tersebut memanggilnya sajangnim menirukan para bawahan di kantornya. Lalu Suho bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti putranya tersebut, memandikannya, membantunya berganti pakaian, dan menyiapkan segala keperluan Sehun termasuk membereskan kasur Sehun yang sedikit berantakan tersebut. Dia terbiasa seperti itu kalo Yixing sedang tidak ada di rumah. Orang sekaya Suho tidak mungkin tidak punya maid, tentu saja ia punya tapi maid itu hanya bekerja dari Senin sampai Jumat saja, Sabtu Minggu giliran Yixing yang mengurus rumah. Ini permintaan Yixing sendiri dan kalau ditanya kenapa pasti jawabannya "aku juga ingin merasakan jadi ibu rumah tangga, membereskan rumah, memasak, dsb Kim dan tidak ada penolakan" yah kalo sudah begitu Suho hanya bisa menurut. Padahal setiap pagi walaupun bekerja Yixing masih menyempatkan diri membuat sarapan untuknya dan Sehun. Ah itulah kenapa dia sangat mencintai istrinya tersebut.

Setelah keperluan Sehun beres beres, Suho membawa Sehun turun menuju meja makan karena putranya tersebut belum sarapan pagi tadi. Sambil menyuapi Sehun dengan sereal gandum coklat kesukaannya, dilihatnya sebentar hp nya yang ada di dalam saku celana pendeknya, ada 20 panggilan tak terjawab dan sekitar 5 pesan singkat dari siapa lagi kalo bukan Yixing istri tercintanya. Suho hanya tersenyum melihat itu lalu tanpa ada niat menelepon balik ataupun membalas pesan singkat istrinya dia malah kembali memasukkan hp nya kedalam saku celananya. Bahkan hp nya masih dalam mode silent seperti tadi. Suho bukannya marah tapi dia sengaja ingin membuat istrinya itu kejutan dengan berpura-pura marah. Oh tidak taukah kau Suho kalo istrimu sudah seperti cucian kusut wajahnya.

"ayo Sehun aaaaa…"

/

/

/

Seoul, South Korea. 12.00am KST

Bandara Incheon masih terlihat ramai siang ini penuh dengan wisatawan yang sepertinya baru menghabiskan waktu mereka berkunjung ke Korea. Di tengah keramaian tersebut nampak seorang wanita yang tengah menyeret kopernya besarnya tampak berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Wanita tersebut terlihat memakai celana training berwarna biru serta hoodie yang senada dengan trainingnya ditambah sepatu kets berwarna kuning dan kacamata hitam yang melengkapi penampilannya. Ya dia adalah Zhang Yixing. Dia dan asistennya baru saja tiba di Korea. Kali ini dia tengah berada di kursi tunggu di bandara tersebut menanti asistennya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang entah kenapa. Sambil merutuki nasibnya yang entah begitu sial hari ini dimulai dari Suho yang ngambek padanya dan sekarang asistennya yang mendadak menghilang padahal dia yang mengatur mobil jemputan yang menjemput mereka di bandara. Saat ini Yixing tampak sedang sibuk memencet benda persegi panjang yang tengah digenggamnya berusaha menghubungi seseorang, asistennya mungkin.

"Sial, hp nya mati…kau kemana Jiyeon ah…aku ingin segera pulang" rutuknya berulang-ulang.

"haruskah aku menghubungi Suho untuk menjemputku? Tapi kan dia sedang ngambek…ah ottokhae?..." rajuk Yixing lagi entah pada siapa. Selagi dirinya tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba Ia dikejutkan oleh suara yang sangat dirindukannya saat ini tapi entah kenapa suara tersebut begitu menyebalkan di telinganya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Kim Joonmyun yang begitu menyebalkan dimata Yixing saat ini.

"menunggu seseorang nona Zhang?" itu Suho yang menggodanya dengan Sehun yang ada di gendongannya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Suho Yixing langsung meraih Sehun dari gendongan suaminya tersebut dan mulai menciumi bagian wajah putra tampannya tersebut.

"mommy geli…hi hi hi hi"

"biarkan saja, mommy sangat merindukan Sehunni…."

"euh mommy belenti..ha ha ha ha hi hi"

Sehun tidak merindukan mommy eoh?"

Yixing berhenti menciumi wajah Sehun dan beralih menatap wajah putranya tersebut.

"Thehunni kangen mommy…jeongmal bogoshippo mommy" jawab Sehun manja sambil merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Yixing. Dan ibu anak tersebut seperti sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri melupakan seseorang yang menatap mereka sebal.

"jadi hanya dengan Sehun saja kangennya heemm, daddy nya tidak?" interupsi Suho menghentikan acara temu kangen ibu dan anak tersebut.

Yixing menatap Suho malas lalu kembali menatap wajah Sehun yang tengah tertawa lucu.

"eeemmm Sehunni sayang…apa kita mengenal orang itu?"

"yak Zhang Yixing kau benar-benar" protes Suho lalu bergerak mendekat kearah istrinya tersebut dan memeluknya erat dari samping masih dengan Sehun yang berada di gendongan Yixing.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu memelukku Kim"

"…"

"Lepaskan Kim, ini tempat umum, kau tidak malu eoh? Aku bisa mati sesak kehabisan napas tau"

Sehun hanya terkikik di dalam gendongan Yixing dan pelukan Suho. Suho lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi kecupan kilat pada Yixing di bibirnya dan tersenyum manis kearah istrinya tersebut.

"kau tambah manis kalau cemberut nona Zhang" bisik Suho ditelinga Yixing.

"aku membencimu Kim!" jawab Yixing ketus dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Suho yang terkekeh di belakang.

"terima kasih aku mencintaimu Zhang Yixing" batinnya sambil berjalan dibelakang mengikuti istri dan anaknya tercinta tersebut sambil menyeret koper besar Yixing dengan senyum bahagia yang mengembang dari bibirnya. Lihat kau seperti orang bodoh Kim Joonmyun.

/

/

/

Malam harinya…..

Yixing terlihat sedang mengoles cream malamnya saat Suho yang sudah lengkap dengan piyamanya keluar dari kamar mandi. Suho lalu naik keatas tempat tidur dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang menunggu istrinya tersebut selesai melakukan perawatan malamnya. Tak berselang lama Yixing selesai dengan perawatan malamnya lalu menyusul sang suami dan membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap sang suami yang tengah mengecek sesuatu melalui tablet pc nya.

"besok kau kerja?" Tanya Yixing menatap suaminya tersebut.

"huh? Tentu saja, besok ada meeting kerjasama dengan perusahaan Wu" jawab Suho lalu mematikan tablet pc nya dan beralih menatap Yixing.

"kenapa sayang?"

"tidak apa apa" jawab Yixing singkat.

"kau ingin aku libur besok?"

"ani, aku hanya ingin tau Kim bukan ingin kau libur"

Suho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yixing. Dia tahu sebenarnya istrinya itu ingin ia libur tapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Memang seperti itu sifat Yixing yang sudah Suho hapal diluar kepala.

Suho lalu menarik Yixing agar bersandar didadanya. Yixing tidak menolak dan malah semakin menyamankan posisinya di dekapan suaminya tersebut. Suho mengecup puncak kepala Yixing dan membelai lembut rambut panjang Yixing.

"hari ini kau menyebalkan Kim"

"aku kan hanya bercanda sayang"

"tapi aku takut kau benar benar marah"

"oho! Sejak kapan nona Zhang yang galak takut dengan tuan Kim yang tampan ini? Hahaha…." Tawa Suho seketika membuat Yixing berdecak sebal.

"Ish, hentikan Kim!" kesal Yixing sambil memukul dada suaminya pelan.

"oke..oke baiklah..hehe…"

"sayang…" panggil Suho

"heemmm…"

"aku tersiksa seminggu tanpamu, apa kau tidak merasa begitu?"

"jangan bertele tele Kim, aku ngantuk"

"ayolah sayang…sudah seminggu lebih" rengek Suho manja dan terkesan berlebihan.

Yixing mengernyit heran memandang wajah suaminya yang tiba tiba menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"jangan coba coba Kim, kau tidak akan berani…"

"kau menantangku sayang?" jawab Suho yang langsung merubah posisinya menjadi menindih istrinya tersebut.

"ka…kau mau apa?" Tanya Yixing gugup

"aku hanya merindukanmu sayang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" jawab Suho dengan senyum yang mmampu membuat Yixing berdebar. Suho makin mendekat, Yixing dapat merasakan hembusan nafas suaminya itu dihidungnya.

Sedikit lagi

Sedikit lagi

Sedikit lagi

"tok tok tok! Mom, buka pintunya…Thehun ingin tidur dengan mommy"

Suho mendesah sebal mendengar suara Sehun dari luar dan Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum geli menahan tawa. Anaknya itu selalu tau cara mengganggu kegiatan malam sang orang tua.

"benar-benar mirip denganmu, selalu ada cara untuk menggagalkanku mendapatkan jatah malamku"

"itu baru anakku…cepat bukakan nanti dia menangis"

"tok tok tok! Mom, Thehun takut…"

Suho yang mendengar anaknya mulai merengek itu lalu dengan pasrah bangun dan membuka pintu untuk putra tamannya tersebut. Yixing duduk dan sedikit bergeser untuk memberi tempat untuk Sehun.

Baru saja Suho membuka pintunya, Sehun langsung melesat masuk menuju ranjang dimana mommy nya berada.

"Mommyyyy….Thehun ingin tidul dengan mommy, boleh kan mom?

"ya ya ya tentu saja boleh…kalopun tidak boleh pasti akan menangis" itu Suho yang menjawab sambil berjalan menuju ranjang dan berbaring di samping Sehun. Posisinya Sehun berada di tengah kedua orang tuanya sekarang.

"Mom, daddyyyy…." Rengek Sehun.

Yixing mendelik menatap Suho seakan berbicara "jangan mulai Kim, jangan buat anakmu menangis". Suho yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menunjukkan tanda piss dan jangan lupakan cengiran bodohnya.

"tentu saja boleh, Thehun boleh tidur disini bersama mommy dan daddy"

Sehun langsung tersenyum dan berbaring. Yixing lantas memeluk anaknya tersebut dan menarik selimut sebatas dada Sehun.

"Mom, kata Zifan punya adik itu enak, ada yang bitha diajak main thetiap halinya" Sehun belum tidur ternyata.

"huh? Lalu?" Tanya Yixing sambil membelai rambut hitam anaknya.

"Thehuni ingin punya adik juga mom"

Yixing kaget mendengar permintaan putranya tersebut. Berbeda dengan Suho yang malah tersenyum senang.

"assa! Sehunni ingin punya adik? Nanti akan daddy dan mommy buatkan"

PLAK

Yixing reflek memukul lengan Suho.

"ya! Aku benar kan chagi…kalo Sehun minta adik ya kita buatkan" Yixing menatap tajam suaminya tersebut dan kembali membelai kepala Sehun lembut.

"eemmm sayang…ini sudah malam, sebaiknya Sehun tidur, besok Sehun lanjutkan lagi ceritanya…okee" ucap Yixing setenang mungkin agar Sehun mengerti dan tidur.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Bocah itu semakin memeluk Yixing erat tanda bahwa ia benar benar menagntuk. Yixing tau Sehun sudah mengantuk mengelus punggung putraya tersebut lembut berharap Sehun segera tertidur.

Setelah dirasanya Sehun sudah tertidur dia beralih menatap Suho.

"kau jangan mulai Kim.." ucap Yixing sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Sehun.

"baik baik aku mengerti…sekarang ayo tidur" Suho menarik selimut menutupi tubuh putranya sampai ke batas leher. Tidak lupa ia mengecup kening Sehun dan mengecup bibir istrinya tersebut lalu memeluk mereka berdua.

"selamat tidur daddy" itu Yixing

-FIN-

Hahahaha tertawa gaje. Ayo yang Sulay shipper merapat. Fic ini tercipta setelah melihat Yixing pulang dari China hari Minggu tgl 3 Mei lalu. Kuucapkan #WelcomeBackLay :3

Aku selalu bayangin kalo Sulay + Sehun itu bakal jadi keluarga yang bahagia…hahahaha #ketawanista

Jangan lupa review yes…author masih baru jadi masih banyak kesalahan, typo sana typo sisni, bahasa yang gak beraturan :p. Review gak review tapi mau baca, saya sudah senang. Ini hanya menyalurkan ide terpendam tentang sulayhun kkkk. Jadi have fun guys, semoga memuaskan.


	2. Kim Family (Love Me Right)

**-Kim family-**

 **(Love Me Right)**

 **Main Cast: Yixing(GS), Kim Joonmyun, Sehun**

 **Other Cast: cari sendiri :D**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **No bash and plagiarism**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story is mine. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **SULAY**

Ini hari Sabtu, tentu saja hari santai bagi siapa saja. Sama halnya yang terjadi di kediaman keluarga Kim, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 KST tapi 2 orang dewasa yang ada di kamar utama rumah besar itu belum juga menampakkan tanda tanda akan bangun. Ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Kim Junmyoon sang kepala keluarga dan istrinya Zhang Yixing. Sepertinya mereka berdua sengaja tidak ada yang mengaktifkan alarm agar lebih leluasa bangun siang, ckckck dasar. Tapi liat saja nanti ada alarm hidup yang akan membangunkan pasangan orang tua tersebut.

Tepat di kamar yang ada disebelah kamar mereka, Kim Sehun putra sewayang mereka mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan duduk terbangun. Sehun sedikit mengernyit heran karena tidak ada mommy atau daddynya yang biasa membangunkannya pagi ini dan juga jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutup korden. Bocah 4 tahun tersebut mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu lalu beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar di sebelah kamarnya, siapa lagi kalo bukan kamar orang tuanya.

Sehun membuka kamar orang tuanya tapi ternyata tidak bisa karena pintu kamar yang dikunci dari dalam. Sehun sedikit mengernyit sebal memandang kamar mommy dan daddynya yang dikunci. Dengan tenaga yang masih separo, mata yang masih ngantuk dan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur Sehun mulai mengetuk kamar orang tuanya tersebut.

"Tok..Tok..Tok..!"

"Mommy…..Daddy….Thehun mau masuk"

Sehun menunggu tapi tak ada jawaban. Sehun melirik sebal dan mulai mengetuk lagi dan berteriak.

"Tok..Tok..Tok..!"

"DADDYYYYY! MOMMYYYYY! Thehun mau mathuk….hiks Mommy dan Daddy di dalam kan?" Teriak Sehun yang hampir menangis mengira mommy dan daddynya meninggalkan dia dirumah sendiri.

Yixing yang mendengar teriakan Sehun sontak membuka matanya dan menyingkirkan tangan Suho yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Menarik selimut menutupi dadanya lalu bangun terduduk. Iya kan walaupun kalian berusaha tidak mengaktifkan alarm tapi ada alarm hidup yang akan otomatis membangunkan kalian, siapa lagi kalau buka teriakan Kim Sehun anak semata wayang kalian hahaha.

Yixing masih bisa mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dan Suho. Yixing lantas menggoyang goyangkan badan Suho berusaha membangunkan suaminya tersebut yang masih tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran halus yang masih terdengar. Benar benar tukang tidur kau Kim Junmyoon.

"Kim, bangun! Cepat bangun, Sehun berteriak-teriak memanggil kita"

"eunghhh…" lenguh Suho.

"ish, Kim banguuuunnn! Atau kusiram kau…" kesal Yixing.

Suho lalu membuka matanya perlahan lalu memandang istrinya tersebut. Masih kentara sekali matanya memerah menandakan kalau dia masih mengantuk.

"iyaaa sayang…aku bangun" jawabnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Pakai pakaianmu Kim, aku tidak mau Sehun melihatmu seperti itu"

Suho menatap malas dirinya yang hanya memakai boxer lalu dengan tenaga yang masih separo mengambil piyamanya yang berserakan di bawah tempat tidur, memakainya, dan beranjak berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya untuk membukakan pintu Sehun yang sepertinya sudah mulai menangis. Sebelum berjalan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun, Suho dengan cepat mengecup bibir istrinya tersebut dan segera berlari kearah pintu menghindari amukan Yixing.

"yak Kim! Teriak Yixing sebal.

"Morning kiss sayang" kekeh Suho yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil terkekeh.

"Aisshh, kau belum sikat gigi Kim" gerutu Yixing

Yixing segera beranjak dari tempat tidur masih dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sebatas dada, mengambil pakaian tidurnya yang keadaanya tak jauh beda dengan pakaian Suho dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka. Yah kalian pasti tau kan apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Mungkin membuat adik seperti yang Sehun minta beberapa saat lalu.

"Cklek"

Suho membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan mata merah yang hampir menangis. Melihat daddynya membuka pintu Sehun sontak berlari berhambur ke pelukan Suho.

"aigoo, jagoan daddy kenapa eoh? Tanya Suho sambil menggendong Sehun dan menghapus air mata yang mulai keluar di sudut mata jagoan tampannya tersebut lalu mengecup pipi gembil putranya.

"Thehun kila daddy dan mommy pelgi meninggalkan thehun sendilian dilumah, abith pintu kamal daddy dikunci. Daddy dan mommy juga lama buka pintunya" jelas Sehun panjang lebar lalu memeluk leher daddynya.

Yixing yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi sudah dengan pakaiannya dan melihat Sehun yang tengah digendong Suho menghampiri mereka berdua dan mengelus punggung Sehun.

/

/

"mommy…." Rengek Sehun yang melihat mommynya datang.

"uuhhh jagoan mommy yang tampan" gemas Yixing sambil mengecup kening putra kesayangannya yang masih ada di gendongan Suho.

"sekarang Sehunni cuci muka dan gosok gigi sama daddy ne, mommy siapkan sarapan dulu" Sehun mengangguk.

"dan jangan biarkan daddy tidur lagi" tambah Yixing sambil melirik mengejek pada suaminya.

"selalu tau pikiranku" gerutu Suho dan Yixing hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis yang menampilkan dimple nya sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"kajja, kita sikat gigi" ajak Suho yang masih menggendong Sehun menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara di dapur, Yixing membuat sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Menyiapkan lebih tepatnya, karena pagi ini Yixing hanya berencana menyiapkan roti dengan selai sebagai sarapan, segelas susu hangat, dan 2 cangkir teh hangat. Yixing sedang malas memasak hari ini ngomong ngomong.

Ketika dirinya sedang sibuk mengaduk susu terdengar langkah lari kecil Sehun yang menghampirinya di dapur diikuti Suho yang berjalan pelan dibelakangnya, wajah Suho sudah lebih segar.

"Mommyyy…." Panggil Sehun menghampiri Yixing dan memeluk kaki mommynya itu.

"eoh, anak mommy sudah cuci muka dan sikat gigi?" Sehun mengangguk

"pintar" ucap Yixing lagi sambil mengacak rambut putranya tersebut.

"koranku sudah datang sayang?" Tanya Suho sambil meneguk air putih yang sudah Yixing siapkan diatas meja makan.

"aku taruh di atas meja dekat TV" jawab Yixing. Suho hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ruang santai mengambil korannya.

"cha, susu Sehun sudah jadi, Sehun tunggu mommy di meja makan ne"

"ne mom" jawab Sehun lalu berlari menuju meja makan dan duduk di kursinya.

Yixing menyusul dengan membawa segelas susu untuk Sehun dan memberikannya untuk Sehun. Yixing lalu mengambil roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai.

"Thehun mau thelai coklat mom" sahut Sehun yang mengetahui mommynya mengambilkan roti untuknya.

"Arraseo, anak mommy pintar"

Dari arah ruang TV terlihat Suho yang berjalan menenteng korannya lalu duduk di kursi dan menaruh korannya di atas meja. Yixing yang sudah selesai mengoleskan selai ke roti Sehun lalu ikut duduk di kursi berseberangan dengan Sehun dan mulai mengambil roti, mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry dan meletakkan di atas piring suaminya.

"Dad, mom, Thehun ingin jalan jalan" kata Sehun tiba tiba sambil memainkan roti di piringnya.

"memangnya Sehun mau jalan jalan kemana?" Tanya Suho.

"kemana thaja athal thama daddy dan mommy. Daddy dan mommy thudah lama tidak ajak Thehun jalan jalan dan makan eth klim thepelti dulu." Jawab Sehun cadel yang menimbulkan tatapan bersalah Suho dan Yixing.

Pasangan orang tua tersebut sedikit merasa bersalah karena memang akhir akhir ini mereka sangat sibuk. Jangankan mengajak jalan jalan Sehun, mengajak bermain dirumah pun sudah mulai jarang. Ah Suho dan Yixing tidak mau menjadi orang tua yang buruk untuk Sehun. Demi apapun Sehun adalah segalanya untuk mereka berdua.

"baiklah, hari ini kita jalan jalan, ya kan dad?"

"benal mom, kita jalan jalan? Benal dad?" Sehun bertanya semangat menatap gentian kedua orang tuanya meyakinkan kalau hari ini daddy dan mommynya akan menemaninya jalan jalan.

"iya sayang…mommy dan daddy akan ajak kemanapun Sehun mau. Sekarang Sehun habiskan sarapannya, setelah itu mandi, dan kita jalan jalan". jelas Yixing

"Yehet! Thehun thayang daddy dan mommy." Jawab Sehun semangat.

"Daddy dan mommy juga sangat menyayangi Sehun" Jawab Suho sambil mengacak rambut Sehun gemas.

/

/

"MOMMYYYY…..!" teriak Sehun memanggil mommynya yang dari tadi belum siap juga.

Suho yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mempersiapkan mobil menghampiri Sehun yang sudah berdiri di dekat tangga dengan pandangan mengarah ke atas dan jangan lupakan tampang kusutnya.

"Sehun kenapa teriak teriak eoh? Mana mommy?" Tanya Suho yang sudah berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun tersebut.

"Mommy mathih di kamal dad, mommy lama" jawab Sehun lengkap dengan wajah cemberutnya. Pasalnya sang mommy yang sudah dari tadi ditunggunya itu tak kunjung turun. Dan Sehun sudah tidak sabar ingin segera jalan jalan. Dan berakhirlah sekarang dengan Sehun yang berdiri di dekat tangga sambil berteriak memanggil mommynya dengan wajah yang ditekuk ke bawah.

"yasudah Sehun tunggu di mobil saja ne..biar daddy yang panggil mommy"

"tapi jangan lama lama" jawab Sehun

"ne sajangnim…" jawab Suho sambil mengacak rambut putranya. Sehun mengangguk lalu berlari keluar rumah.

Suho berdiri lalu berjalan keatas tepatnya ke kamar tempat dimana istrinya betah berlama-lama. Suho menghembuskan nafas pasrah mengetahui kebiasaan Yixing yang berdandan begitu lama.

Baru berjalan setengah tangga Suho sudah melihat istrinya itu yang terlihat berjalan buru-buru sambil membenarkan letak jamnya dan akan menuruni tangga. Suho yang melihat istrinya tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala pasrah.

"hati-hati sayang, pakai dulu jam mu baru jalan, kau bisa jatuh" ucap Suho masih dengan pandangan yang tidak terlepas dari istrinya tersebut.

"huh?" Yixing mendongak kaget karena tidak sadar Suho yang sedang menunggunya di tangga.

"ppali, sebelum Sehun berteriak lagi"

"ne ne, arraseo" jawab Yixing acuh sambil berjalan melewati suaminya tersebut. Suho sontak mengikuti langkah istrinya tersebut dan merangkul pundak Yixing.

"Cup"

Suho memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Yixing

"kau semakin cantik saja sayang" ucap Suho sambil memandang wajah istrinya tersebut dari samping.

"terima kasih…aku memang cantik" jawab Yixing percaya diri sambil menunjukkan senyum termanisnya yang memperlihatkan dimple nya menambah kesan imut.

"percaya diri sekali" cibir Suho yang berhasil mendapatkan pukulan ringan di dadanya dari Yixing.

"aw" rintih Suho pura-pura.

"awas saja kau Kim" gerutu Yixing

"coba saja kalau bisa" goda Suho, mengecup kilat bibir Yixing dan berlari menuju mobil.

"Yak!" Yixing yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya sontak berteriak dan berjalan cepat menuju mobil yang di dalamnya sudah terdapat Sehun dan Suho yang baru saja masuk.

Yixing membuka pintu mobil depan tepat samping kursi kemudi atau lebih tepatnya samping Suho. Menatap sebal Suho yang hanya dibalas cengiran bodoh dari suaminya tersebut.

"mommy lama…" itu Sehun yang masih kesal dengan Yixing.

"maafkan mommy sayang, sebagai gantinya nanti mommy belikan Sehun mainan baru, otte?" rayu Yixing.

Memang dasar Sehun anak kecil diiming imingi mainan langsung wajahnya berubah cerah dan menatap mommynya dengan mata berbinar. Yixing paling tau kalo Sehun mudah luluh dengan hal beginian.

"jinja mom? Thehun dapat mainan balu? Thehun ingin lobot bumblebee sepelti yang di TV, boleh kan mom?" Tanya Sehun antusias dan seketika lupa kalo beberapa menit lalu ia masih marah dengan mommynya. Dasar anak kecil.

"iyaaa sayang, apapun yang Sehun mau…"

"yaiy! I love you mom!" teriak Sehun yang berdiri tepat disamping mommynya tersebut, memeluk leher lalu mencium pipi mommynya. Posisi Sehun saat ini berdiri ditengah diantara kursi mobil yang ada di depan (pasti ngerti kan maksudnya). Sehun sudah tidak lagi menggunakan kursi khusus balita memang karena dia sendiri yang tidak mau. "Thehun thudah bethal mom, thehun tidak mau thepelti anak kecil duduk dithitu" itu yang Sehun katakan.

"jadi mommy saja, dengan daddy tidak sayang?" Suho bertanya dengan suara yang dibuat buat sesedih mungkin. Yixing disampingnya hanya memutar mata malas mendengar nada sedih yang dibuat-buat Suho barusan.

"tentu thaja Thehun thayang daddy juga" jawab Sehun yang langsung beralih mencium pipi kiri Suho. Lalu Suho tersenyum cerah sambil mengacak rambut putranya tersebut.

"Thehun ingin duduk di depan dengan mommy, boleh kan mom?"

"Tentu saja sayang, sini duduk dengan mommy" Sehun mengangguk dan langsung membuka pintu mobil untuk beralih ke depan bersama mommynya.

"sudah siap semua?" itu Suho yang bertanya memastikan.

"Thudah dad" jawab Sehun mantap.

"cha kita berangkat" ucap Suho sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"jangan lupa mampir ke butik sebentar Joon, aku ingin mengambil sesuatu" Yixing berkata mengingatkan suaminya tersebut.

"siap sayang".

Di dalam mobil Sehun begitu cerewet bertanya segala hal dan menceritakan semua hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Yixing dan Suho sesekali tertawa mendengarkan celotehan Sehun. Oh Ya Tuhan betapa mereka bersyukur memiliki Sehun.

-SKIP-

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di dalam sebuah mall tepatnya di sebuah toko mainan untuk membelikan Sehun robot-robotan yang sudah Yixing janjikan. Sehun sangat bersemangat memilih robot mana yang akan dia beli.

Setelah puas memilih mainan untuk Sehun mereka menuju ke tempat game center. Lagi-lagi Sehun bersemangat sekali menikmati permainan yang ada disana bersama Yixing dan Suho. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan membuat iri setiap mata yang memandang. Bagaimana tidak iri, keluarga kecil tersebut begitu terlihat kompak. Dan satu lagi mereka bertiga terlihat memakai topi yang sepertinya couple tersebut dengan tulisan yang kalo digabung menjadi "LOVE ME RIGHT". Sehun memakai topi dengan tulisan "LOVE", Yixing dengan "ME", dan Suho dengan "RGHT". Ah…terlihat begitu manis bukan.

Itu sebenarnya topi yang Yixing desain sengaja untuk keluarga kecilnya. Itu juga alasan dia meminta Suho untuk mampir ke butiknya dulu, untuk mengambil topi itu yang sudah dia siapkan. Dan pilihannya memang tidak salah, suami dan putra tampannya menyukai topi tersebut dan mau-mau saja saat Yixing menyuruh mereka untuk mengenakannya hari ini. Mereka benar-benar terlihat kompak dan bahagia.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di kedai es krim dan bubble tea kesukaan Sehun.

"pelan-pelan makannya sayang" ucap Yixing sambil mengelap bibir Sehun yang belepotan es krim itu menggunakan tisu.

"ini enak mom…" jawab Sehun bersemangat. Suho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah putranya tersebut.

"Sehun senang hari ini?" Tanya Yixing

"Thenang….thangat thenang…tapi Thehun lapal mom" Suho dan Yixing lagi-lagi terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos Sehun.

"oke, cepat habiskan…setelah ini kita makan ne" jawab Suho

/

/

Saat ini mereka sedang di dalam mobil perjalanan pulang. Sehun yang sepertinya lelah dan kenyang tersebut terlihat mulai tertidut di pangkuan Yixing. Hari belum terlalu sore sebenarnya tapi mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena besok pagi Suho dan Yixing berencana mengajak Sehun bersepeda di pinggir sungai Han.

"sepertinya Sehun capek sekali" ucap Suho sambil memandang sebentar putranya yang tengah terlelap tersebut.

"ne, tapi aku senang melihatnya bahagia hari ini Joon, Sehun begitu menggemaskan" Suho hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Yixing.

"ide topi couple ini sungguh keren sayang. Kenapa bukan Sehun yang menggunakan kata "ME"?" Yixing tersenyum lalu kembali menatap wajah Sehun yang begitu menggemaskan saat tidur dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

"karena aku ingin selalu ada diantara kalian berdua"

"…"

"kalian berdua begitu berharga untukku. Aku ingin selalu berada diantara kalian, merangkul kalian berdua, dan aku merasa terlindungi berada diantara 2 lelaki yang sangat kusayangi. Kalian berdua segalanya. Dan aku wanita sendiri diantara kalian Kim, tentu saja aku yang ditengah." Jawab Yixing panjang.

"makanya beri Sehun adik, siapa tau perempuan jadi bisa menemani mommynya" jawab Suho asal.

"aish…kenapa selalu membicarakan itu" gerutu Yixing.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, sangat. Aku mencintai kalian berdua lebih dari apapun". Ucap Suho yang berhasil membuat pipi Yixing blush seketika. Inilah Suho yang Yixing sukai, Suho yang menyatakan bahwa Sehun dan dirinya bagian terpenting dari dirinya.

"nado saranghae daddy" jawab Yixing yang mendekat kearah suaminya tersebut masih dengan Sehun dipangkuannya. Suho yang mengerti lalu segera menoleh dan mencium istrinya tersebut tepat di bibir karena memang ketika Yixing menjawab, mereka telah sampai tepat di depan rumah mereka. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu tapi ciuman singkat yang menandakan bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan memiliki.

"eungh"

Lenguhan Sehun berhasil menghentikan kegiatan kedua orang tua tersebut. Suho melepas ciumannya, dia tersenyum menatap istrinya tersebut.

"biar aku yang menidurkan Sehun dikamarnya" ucap Suho sambil mengelus pipi Yixing lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat. Yixing hanya mengangguk singkat lalu tersenyum.

Setelah menidurkan Sehun di kamar, Suho masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat Yixing yang sedang berdiri di depan lemari pakaian mereka menyiapkan pakaian ganti Suho. Suho lalu menghampiri istrinya tersebut dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"aku ingin mandi Kim, badanku sudah lengket semua" protes Yixing.

"sebentar saja sayang" jawab Suho manja.

"lepaskan Kim" protes Yixing lagi tidak peduli dengan rengekan manja Suho.

"bagaimana kalo kita mandi bersama?" ajak Suho.

"kau gila? tidak aku lelah". Tolak Yixing

"ayolah sayang, aku janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, aku hanya ingin menggosok punggungmu. Itung-itung ini terapy dari suami untuk istrinya yang sudah bekerja keras dirumah, otte?" tawar Suho

"kau yakin? Tapi…Ah! Lepaskan Kim!" Belum selesai Yixing menjawab, Suho sudah menggendong Yixing ala bridal style menuju kamar mandi. Suho tak menghiraukan Yixing yang terus meronta digendongannya.

"tenanglah sayang, aku janji tidak akan terjadi apa-apa"

"BRAAAKK!" dan pintu kamar mandi itupun tertutup. Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam biarkanlah suami istri tersebut yang tau. Yang terpenting apapun yang mereka lakukan tidak akan menyakiti mereka karena mereka begitu mencintai satu sama lain. Dan mereka telah menjadi satu untuk berbagi hidup bahagia bersama dan putra tampan kesayangan mereka, Sehun sebagai pelengkap kebahagiaan mereka.

-FIN-

Holla holla, saya datang bawa kelanjutan kisah keluarga sulayhun, hahaha. Yang nungguin saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Ini idenya muncul pas liat perform EXO "Love Me Right" di SBS Inkigayo minggu lalu. Pasti pada tau kan topinya itu? Kkkk

Ini cerita gak tau mau lanjut sampe chapter berapa karena saya bikinnya cari moment mereka dan sesuai mood.

Yang sudah review, favorite, follow, maupun silent ridersnya saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, maaf gabisa nyebutin satu-satu. Bener-bener terima kasih, komentar kalian bikin saya semangat nulisnya…gomawo, jeongmal gomawo #bow. Yang minta lanjut ini udah lanjut ya…

Yang mau kenalan dengan saya atau mau nagih FF boleh temenan sama saya di IG /ryeodixa atau twitter /ryeodixa #promosi #lol

O iya, saya juga mau ngucapin selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa untuk siapa saja yang menjalankan, Mohon maaf lahir bathin.

Okeeelah sampai jumpa di chapter depan, jangan lupa review…annyeong…


	3. Chapter 3 Kim Family (Sunshine)

**-Kim Family—**

 **(Sunshine)**

 **Min Cast: Yixing(GS), Kim Joonmyun, Sehun**

 **Other Cast: cari sendiri :D**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **No bash and plagiarism**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story is mine. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **SULAY**

 **Ini ceritanya flashback sebelum Sehun lahir ya. Pengen aja bikin momentnya sulay lagi berdua. Silahkan baca yang gasuka gausah baca hehehe…jangan lupa review.**

Seorang laki laki masih dengan jas lengkapnya terlihat tengah lari tergesa gesa di lorong sebuah rumah sakit besar di kota Seoul. Wajahnya terlihat panik. Dia baru saja mendapat telepon dari Jongin, adiknya kalo istrinya pendarahan dan dilarikan kerumah sakit. Suho ya laki laki laki itu adalah Suho dan tentu saja istrinya yang dimaksud disini adalah Zhang Yixing.

Suho tengah rapat di kantornya tadi ketika tiba tiba handphone nya bergetar dan mendapat kabar dari Jongin kalau Yixing pendarahan dan tidak sadarkan diri lalu dilarikan kerumah sakit. Panik tentu saja karena seingatnya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat istrinya tersebut baik-baik saja. Beberapa hari ini juga tidak ada yang aneh dengan istrinya tersebut, Yixing terlihat sehat dan baik baik saja walaupun ia sempat mengeluh mual beberapa hari yang lalu tapi tidak ada yang serius. Mungkin Yixing hanya masuk angin saja saat itu. Perasaan bersalah tiba tiba menghampiri Suho ketika ingat kalau dirinya dan Yixing sempat bertengkar tadi malam dan dia masih mendiamkan istrinya itu sampai pagi tadi.

flashback

" _darimana saja? Ini jam berapa? Kau lupa janji kita?"_

 _Mungkin itulah seberondong pertanyaan yang didapat Yixing saat dirinya baru memasuki rumahnya malam itu. Suara dingin sarat akan kekesalan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Suho suaminya. Dengan pandangan mata yang masih lurus menatap tablet PC nya, Suho melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Wajahnya begitu dingin tanpa ekspresi. Dan Yixing sudah menduga pasti akan seperti ini. Sebenarnya Yixing cukup takut kalo Suho sudah seperti ini, dia tahu kalo suaminya itu benar benar marah. Tapi bagaimanapun Yixing harus tetap tenang menjelaskan kenapa ia melupakan janjinya untuk datang pada acara makan malam yang diadakan rekan bisnis Suho dan pulang selarut ini tanpa kabar. Suho memang mengajaknya karena rekan bisnis Suho yang bernama Tuan Jinki meminta Suho untuk datang bersama istrinya. Tuan Jinki sangat ingin bertemu dengan istri Suho dan karena Yixing melupakan janji penting itu sudah dapat dipastikan kalau suaminya tersebut pasti malu dan merasa tidak enak._

" _eemm Joon aku bisa jelaskan, tadi aku…"_

" _kenapa? Lupa? Hp mati lupa bawa charge? ada klien yang tidak bisa ditunda? Atau malah keasikan pergi dengan temanmu sampai janji sepenting itu kau lupa?" belum sempat Yixing menjawab tapi jawabnnya itu sudah dipotong oleh Suho masih dengan posisinya yang focus dengan tablet PC nya tanpa menoleh kearah Yixing sedikitpun._

 _Yixing sontak mendelik tidak suka tapi tetap mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi atau malah akan membuat suasana bertambah semakin tidak baik. Disini dia yang salah._

" _tadi memang ada klien diluar dan ponselku tertinggal di butik. Dan aku pulang selarut ini karena ada yang harus kukerjakan di butik. Joon aku benar benar lupa, aku terlalu sibuk hari ini. Saat aku ingat itu sudah sangat terlambat dan saat kau kuhubungi ponselmu tidak aktif. Maafkan aku Joon aku tidak bermaksud….."_

" _Iya aku tau pekerjaanmu memang lebih penting dari apapun termasuk suamimu. Kalau begitu harusnya dulu kita tidak menikah saja ya agar kau lebih bebas mengurus pekerjaanmu yang sudah menjadi mimpimu sejak lama."_

" _Joon, jaga bicaramu!" Yixing mulai tersulut emosinya._

" _memang benar kan? iya memang kau selalu menang dan benar, aku selalu kalah dan salah" jawab Suho cepat, menatap Yixing sebentar lalu pergi begitu saja menyambar kunci mobilnya yang ada di meja dekat TV dan pergi keluar._

" _Tunggu Joon kita belum selesai bicara!"_

"…"

" _Joon!" Yixing mulai terisak_

"…"

 _dihiraukannya teriakan Yixing. Suho tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Dia sebenarnya paling tidak tahan melihat ataupun mendengar Yixing menangis tapi rasa marah seakan menulikan telinganya._

" _Yasudah pergi saja! pergi sana!" teriak Yixing sambil terisak. Tak berselang lama terdengar suara mobil Suho yang bergerak keluar dari kediaman mewahnya tersebut entah kemana bersama pemiliknya._

flashback off

"Jongin! Bagaimana keadaan Yixing? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" berondong Suho pada Jongin yang dijumpainya berdiri di depan ruang ICU.

"tenang hyung..Kyungsoo sedang menanganinya di dalam" jelas Jongin

"kalau begitu biarkan aku masuk ke dalam!" paksa Suho

"hyung tenang! Hyung tunggu disini saja, kalau hyung masuk ke dalam malah akan semakin menghambat penanganannya" terang Jongin sambil menenangkan hyung satu satunya tersebut.

Suho yang seketika panik mulai berangsur tenang. Dia berpikir apa yang dikatakan Jongin benar. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah berdoa agar istri tercintanya tersebut baik baik saja.

Baru saja Suho tenang, tiba tiba saja ruangan ICU tersebut terbuka menampilkan Kyungsoo dengan seragam dokternya lengkap dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Sontak Suho langsung mendekat untuk menanyakan keadaan istrinya.

"kyungsoo ya…bagaimana keadaan Yixing? Yixing baik baik saja kan?" berondong Suho kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka maskernya lalu berusaha tetap tenang menjawab pertanyaan kakak dari kekasihnya yang lain dan bukan adalah Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela napas sebentar sebelum menjawab menambah tatapan khawatir 2 lelaki yang sedang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"tenang oppa, Yixing eonni baik baik saja walaupun aku sempat ragu kalau tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa lainnya" jelas kyungsoo.

"nya…nyawa lainnya? Apa maksudmu" Tanya Suho tak mengerti.

"anak kalian tentu saja"

"a…anak? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Cepat jelaskan apa maksudmu soo" Tanya Suho yang benar benar bingung dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"jangan bilang oppa tidak tau kalau Yixing noona sedang hamil. Astaga!"

"Yixing hamil?"

"iya oppa, usia kandungannya hanpir menginjak 4 minggu. Sepertinya Yixing eonni terlalu lelah dan terlalu banyak pikiran, itu yang menyebabkan dia pendarahan tadi. Aku hampir gagal menyelamatkan anak kalian karena kandungan Yixing eonni masih lemah tapi aku bersyukur karena sepertinya anak kalian masih ingin melihat appa dan eommanya." Jelas kyungsoo panjang lebar memberi pengertian pada Suho.

"tapi Yixing tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau dia hamil"

"sepertinya Yixing eonni juga tidak tau kalau dirinya hamil, aissh bagaimana kalian ini untung saja bayi kalian masih mau berjuang untuk selamat" gerutu Kyungsoo mengingat bagaimana cerobohnya pasangan calon orang tua itu.

"selamat ya hyung…akhirnya kau akan jadi appa" ucap jongin sambil memeluk hyungnya tersebut.

"terima kasih kyungsoo ya aku benar benar bodoh tidak tau akan hal ini dan membahayakan istri dan calon anakku" ucap Suho penuh rasa bersalah.

"ne oppa, chukkae"

"ne. boleh aku melihat istriku sekarang?" Tanya Suho yang memang sudah tidak sabar melihat istrinya tersebut dan memberikan ciuman bertubi tubi sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan maaf tentu saja.

"tentu saja oppa, tapi Yixing eonni belum sadarkan diri. Oppa tunggu saja sebentar lagi mungkin eonni akan sadar dan oppa harus memakai pakaian khusus pasien."

" ne. gomawo kyungsoo ya" ucap Suho lalu segera masuk untuk melihat istrinya.

Setelah memakai pakaian pasien lengkap Suho lalu masuk ke kamar tempat istrinya diberi penanganan oleh Kyungsoo tadi diikuti Jongin dan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

Suho benar benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya melihat Yixing yang masih belum sadarkan diri dengan selang oksigen yang masih menempel dihidungnya. Tapi rasa syukur juga tak lupa ia ucapkan karena istri dan calon anaknya tersebut baik baik saja.

"sayang…ini aku, maafkan aku" ucap Suho pertama kali lalu mencium kening istri tercintanya tersebut. Yixing terlihat pucat dan Suho dapat merasakan badan Yixing yang hangat sepertinya demam.

"oppa, sebentar lagi Yixing eonni akan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Kita keluar dulu biarkan perawat mengurusnya" kata Kyungsoo yang berdiri disisi lain ranjang dengan Jongin disampingnya.

"ne, arra" jawab Suho singkat dan kembali mencium kening Yixing sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

SKIP

Yixing sudah dipindahkan keruang perawatan dan saat ini Suho duduk disamping ranjang Yixing menunggu istrinya tersebut sadar. Saat ini kening Yixing tengah dikompres karena badannya demam. Kyungsoo bilang Yixing memang sudah demam saat dibawa kerumah sakit. Kemungkinan istrinya tersebut memang tengah demam sebelum dia pendarahan. Suho dengan telaten mengompres Yixing agar demamnya segera turun.

Suho hanya sendirian menunggu Yixing. Jongin sudah kembali ke sekolahnya karena ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai dan Kyungsoo tentu saja sedang menangani pasien lain. Kyungsoo atau calon adik iparnya ini adalah dokter kandungan di rumah sakit Seoul. Dan Jongin adiknya adalah seorang pemilik sekaligus pelatih sebuah sekolah dancer yang ada di Seoul. Bakat adiknya dalam hal dance yang membuatnya berinisiatif membuat sekolah tersebut sesuai dengan hobbynya dan beruntung orang tua mereka Kim Siwon dan Kim Kibum selalu mendukung apa yang dilakukan oleh anak anaknya selama itu masih bersifat hal yang positif.

Suho masih menunggu Yixing sadar dari tidurnya. Demamnya sudah mulai turun, mungkin efek obatnya sudah mulai bekerja. Diusapnya punggung tangan sang istri yang berada tepat diatas perutnya sambil sesekali mengucapkan kata maaf karena ia benar benar merasa bersalah.

Tak berselang lama, tangan Yixing mulai bergerak. Suho yang sadar akan pergerakan istrinya tersebut langsung bangun dari duduknya dan mengusap puncak kepala istrinya tersebut.

"sayang, ini aku…"ucap Suho tepat di dekat wajah sang istri. Yixing mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Wajah suaminya lah yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat membuka mata. Terlihat Suho yang tersenyum sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"joonma…" ucap Yixing pertama kali dengan suara yang masih sangat lemah.

"iya sayang ini aku…akhirnya kau sadar juga…aku mengkhawatirkanmu" jawab Suho.

"ssshhhh akkhh!" desis Yixing saat merasakan sakit di perutnya. Yixing mencoba bergerak tapi rasa sakit di perutnya seakan tidak memperbolehkannya bergerak sedikitpun. Dan kepalanya juga terasa begitu pusing.

"jangan bergerak dulu sayang…kau bisa pendarahan lagi, kau belum boleh banyak bergerak." Ucap Suho sedikit panik melihat raut wahjah kesakitan istrinya tersebut.

"ssshhh…perutku sakit" keluh Yixing.

"ne..jangan bergerak dulu, aku panggilkan kyungsoo" Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo datang dengan seorang perawat. Kyungsoo memeriksa kondisi Yixing sebentar

"apakah perut eonni masih sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Yixing.

"tidak begitu, sudah lebih baik" jawab Yixing lemah.

"eonni jangan banyak bergerak dulu ne, nanti bisa pendarahan lagi dan membahayakan janin di kandungan eonni."

"janin? Kandungan?" Tanya Yixing bingung.

"iya sayang…kamu sedang hamil kurang lebih 4 minggu" jelas Suho dengan senyum yang mengembang dari wajahnya.

"jinja? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Yixing yang mulai panik tapi masih dengan suara lemahnya.

"bayi eonni baik baik saja asal eonni istirahat yang banyak setelah ini, tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan ingat untuk saat ini eonni belum boleh banyak bergerak, arra?" jawab Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"ne. gomawo Kyungsoo ya. Joonma, kita akan jadi orang tua" ucap Yixing ceria menoleh pada Suho yang ada tepat disamping ranjangnya.

"ne sayang, terima kasih"

"selamat ne eonni, oppa, aku akan memeriksa pasienku yang lain. Ingat pesanku tadi."

"ne kyungsoo ya, gomawo" ucap Yixing. Dan Kyungsoo segera berjalan keluar diikuti oleh perawatnya tadi.

Setelah kyungsoo keluar dari ruang rawat Yixing, hanya ada Suho yang menemaninya dan tiba tiba otak Yixing mengingat sesuatu. Wajahnya yang semula cerah kembali terlihat sedih. Dia tau dia bersalah dan belum siap untuk bertemu berdua hanya dengan Suho secepat ini.

"Joon, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Yixing pelan mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemah dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kembali datar.

"tentu saja menjagamu sayang, apalagi?" jawab Suho tenang sambil mengelus rambut istrinya lembut.

"tapi semalam kau marah dan pergi dari rumah" jawab Yixing lagi berpaling tidak mau menatap wajah suaminya tersebut.

"sudah ya jangan bahas masalah itu, aku sudah melupakannya. Aku minta maaf..aku salah, aku memang sedikit kekanakan" jelas Suho

Yixing lalu menoleh pada Suho dan memberanikan menatap suaminya tersebut dengan wajah yang sudah sembab akibat menangis mendengar penjelasan Suho barusan.

"sayang…jangan menangis…aku sudah minta maaf" panic Suho melihat istrinya tersebut menangis.

"tidak tidak, kau tidak salah Joon, aku yang salah melupakan janji kita, aku memang egois, ingin menang sendiri, terlalu sibuk, dan…" belum sempat Yixing menyelesaikan kalimatnya Suho sudah terlebih dahulu mengecup bibir pucat sang istri, menciumnya, dan melumatnya lembut. Yixing kaget tentu saja tapi dia menerima dan sedikit membalas ciuman Suho. Setelah dirasa Yixing cukup tenang, Suho melepas ciumannya dan memandang wajah sembab dan pucat istrinya. Suho tersenyum, oh…dia sungguh mencintai Yixing.

"iya aku maafkan, aku juga minta maaf pasti perkataanku tadi malam menyakiti perasaanmu ya…" ucap Suho sambil membelai lembut pipi Yixing. Yixing mengangguk masih dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata sipitnya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" kata Yixing

"tidak akan sayang, tidak akan pernah, jangan menangis lagi oke, wajahmu jelek kalau menangis" goda Suho lalu menghapus air mata Yixing menggunakan ibu jarinya. Yixing terkekeh pelan lalu memukul main main dada Suho. Lalu Suho beralih mengusap perut datar Yixing.

"Kim junior pasti juga tidak akan suka melihat mommynya menangis seperti itu"

"ne daddy" jawab Yixing. Suho tersenyum lalu kembali mengecup bibir Yixing.

"aku mencintaimu Kim" ucap Yixing setelah Suho melepaskan kecupannya.

"aku lebih mencintaimu sayang dan tentu saja aku juga sangat mencintaimu calon putra daddy, tumbuh sehat ne jangan menyusahkan mommy" jawab Suho kembali mengecup bibir Yixing kilat lalu beralih mengecup perut datar Yixing dan mengelusnya lembut.

Biarkan mereka menikmati kebahagiaannya karena akan selalu ada kebahagiaan disetiap akhir cerita keluarga mereka. Seperti pelangi yang akan muncul setelah datangnya hujan.

-FIN-

…

 **Hai hai apa itu yang diatas? Hahaha…sebenarnya ini ff udah jadi lama tapi baru berani update karena menurut saya ceritanya cukup aneh.**

 **Saya niat nerusin ini nyeritain gimana mommy Yixing pas hamil Sehun di chap selanjutnya :D**

 **Yang minta konflik udah ya itu diatas walaupun cumin konflik biasa hehehe belum nemu ide soalnya.**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang udah review dan udah suka sama cerita absurd keluarga sulay ini, maaf gabisa sebutin satu satu. Tapi aku baca semua review kalian, sungguh…dan itu bikin saya semangat nulisnya. Tanpa kalian apalah arti penulis amatiran macam saya ini wkwkwk..**

 **Yudah segitu aja bacot dari saya… Silahkan dibaca, semoga suka, dan jangan lupa review…yang gasuka sama pairingnya gausah dibaca :P**

 **Gomawo…annyeong! #muah**


	4. Chapter 4 Pregnant part 1 (gomawo daddy)

**-Kim family-**

 **(Pregnant part 1: Gomawo daddy)**

 **Main Cast: Yixing(GS), Kim Junmyoun, Sehun**

 **Other Cast: cari sendiri :D**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **No bash and plagiarism**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story is mine. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **SULAY**

 **Ini lanjutan sunshine kemaren ya…silahkan dibaca, yang gak suka gausah dibaca hehehe. Ceritanya masih flashback pas Sehun belum lahir.**

…

Ini hari ketiga Yixing dirumah sakit. Dari semalam Yixing merengek minta pulang tapi karena kondisinya belum memungkinkan Kyungsoo melarangnya. Dia masih harus istirahat sekitar 1 atau 2 hari lagi karena kondisi kandungannya yang masih sedikit lemah. Setelah mendapat bujukan dari Suho dan penjelasan Kyungsoo Yixing akhirnya menurut. Yixing memang tidak betah kalo berlama lama dirumah sakit. Iya siapa juga yang betah berlama lama berada dirumah sakit.

Ini sekitar jam 5 pagi ketika Suho terbangun karena mendapati ada tangan yang melingkar diatas perutnya dan hembusan napas teratur yang ia rasakan di dadanya. Ia menoleh sedikit kebawah dan mendapati Yixing tengah tidur dengan menenggelamkan wajah ke dadanya dan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya erat. Suho sedikit kaget karena setaunya Yixing belum boleh turun dari ranjang rawatnya sampai hari ini. Suho saat ini tengah berbaring di sofa yang ada di kamar rawat Yixing. Untung sofanya tidak terlalu kecil jadi muat untuk berdua ya walaupun sedikit memaksa.

"sayang, hei…" Panggil Suho membangunkan Yixing dengan membelai lembut rambutnya.

"hmmm…." Jawab Yixing kentara sekali malasnya.

"kenapa tidur disini? Kau belum boleh turun dari ranjang"

"bosan. Kyungsoo sudah memperbolehkanku tadi malam saat kau sudah tidur tapi belum boleh jalan terlalu jauh" jelas Yixing dengan suara seraknya khas bangun tidur. Bahkan wajahnya masih setia menempel di dada suaminya tersebut.

Suho tersenyum mendengar jawaban istrinya tersebut, dia lega kalau keadaan Yixing dan calon anaknya sudah mulai membaik.

"Joon…aku ingin pulang" rengek Yixing pelan. "aku ingin istirahat dirumah saja" lanjut Yixing.

"sayang, kau dengar kan Kyungsoo tadi malam bilang apa….kau masih harus istirahat 1 sampai 2 hari lagi agar keadaanmu benar benar membaik" jelas Suho sambil terus membelai kepala istrinya tersebut lembut.

"tapi aku tidak suka berada di rumah sakit"

"aku tau, siapa juga yang betah berada dirumah sakit. Tapi kau harus sabar sayang, kita akan pulang cepat kalau kau menurut semua perkataan Kyungsoo, demi kebaikanmu dan Kim junior juga.

"…"

tidak ada jawaban dari Yixing tapi Suho tau kalo istrinya tersebut sedang kesal.

"nanti aku tanya Kyungsoo ne untuk memperbolehkanmu pulang cepat dan sitirahat dirumah" terang Suho.

Mendengar perkataan Suho Yixing langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah suaminya tersebut sambil tersenyum manis memperlihatkan dimple nya. Suho kontan langsung gemas melihat wajah bahagia Yixing dan langsung mencium bibir istrinya itu, melumatnya lembut. Yixing pun membalas ciuman Suho. Pasangan suami istri tersebut baru terlihat berhenti ketika salah satu diantara mereka terlihat sudah kehabisan napas.

"wo ai ni" ucap Yixing setelah melepas ciumannya dengan Suho.

"nado saranghae, jeongmal" balas Suho lalu mencium puncak kepala istrinya tersebut.

Posisi mereka saat ini tidak berbeda jauh dari saat Suho bangun tidur tadi, masih saling berbagi tempat di sofa.

…

Suho terlihat tengah mendorong kursi roda Yixing dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang mengikuti dari belakang. Wajah Yixing terlihat sangat bahagia karena hari ini dia diperbolehkan pulang. Ini hari keempat Yixing dirumah sakit dan hari ini dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh Kyungsoo dengan syarat masih harus istirahat total dirumah setidaknya 3 hari agar kondisinya benar benar membaik.

"eonni, ingat pesanku, istirahat total kurang lebih 3 hari" itu yang Kyungsoo ucapkan pertama kali saat Yixing akan memasuki mobil. Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo .

"ne Kyungsoo ya…bahkan kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang ulang"

"aku akan rutin memeriksa keadaan eonni. Eonni hanya perlu istirahat dan rutin meminum vitamin yang sudah kuberikan" jelas Kyungsoo lagi.

"ne Kyungsoo, gomawo"

"oppa, jaga Yixing eonni" pesan Kyungsoo kepada Suho.

"tentu saja, gomawo Kyungsoo ya" jawab Suho singkat menampilkan senyum angelic nya.

"kau cerewet sekali eoh" itu Jongin yang menyahut

"isshh! Aku kan hanya memberitahu" kesal Kyungsoo.

"ne ne arraseo sajangnim. Hyung, noona cepat masuk mobil sebelum bu dokter ini mengomel lagi." Canda Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya kesal "diam kau!"

"aigoo kalian ini..cepatlah menikah. Kami pulang dulu ne, terima kasih kyungsoo ya" ucap Suho menengahi. Suho lalu membantu Yixing memasuki mobil dan Jongin membantu memasukkan koper kecil mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil. Setelah dirasa sudah lengkap Suho segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan pelataran rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo lalu berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke dalam Rumah Sakit tanpa berkata apapun pada Jongin yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

"yak sayang tunggu aku" panggil Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

"jangan dekat dekat, aku sedang kesal denganmu!" ketus Kyungsoo saat Jongin sudah berjalan disampingnya.

"huh? Apa salahku?" Tanya Jongin tak mengerti. Kyungsoo tak menjawab tapi semakin mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi Jongin.

"yak! noonaaaaa….." rengek Jongin yang otomatis menimbulkan tatapan heran dari orang orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Kyungsoo terus berjalan tak menghiraukan Jongin. _"dasar Jongin bodoh, bikin malu saja"_ itu yang Kyunsoo pikirkan saat mendengar Jongin yang mulai merengek. Memang seperti itu kebiasaan Jongin yang merengek dan memanggil Kyungsoo noona kalau Kyungsoo sedang kesal dengannya, karena Kyungsoo memang setahun lebih tua darinya

Ah kita tinggalkan pasangan kaisoo tersebut menikmati lovey doveynya. Mereka memang selalu begitu, tapi yakinlah kalau mereka salaing mencintai satu sama lain.

…

Suho dan Yixing sudah sampai dirumah. Sesampainya dirumah Suho langsung menyuruh Yixing untuk istirahat dan kali ini Suho tidak bisa dibantah. Bahkan Suho menggendong Yixing tadi saat Yixing harus naik tangga menuju kamar mereka. Suho tidak mau mengambil resiko istrinya tersebut pendarahan lagi karena brjalan terlalu lama apalagi harus menaiki tangga.

"ah aku rindu kamarku…." Ucap Yixing sesaat setelah Suho membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Kali ini posisi Yixing menyandar di kepala ranjang.

"kau senang?" Tanya Suho membelai lembut pipi istrinya tersebut

"tentu saja, tidak ada tempat terbaik selain dirumah sendiri"

"selamat datang dirumah calon anak daddy, sehat terus, jangan menyusahkan mommy" ucap Suho mengecup sebentar perut rata Yixing.

"ah aku tidak sabar melihatnya lahir" ucap Yixing sambil mengelus perut ratanya. Suho tersenyum melihat Yixing yang begitu bahagia.

"pasti akan tampan seperti daddy nya" ucap Suho percaya diri

"jangan seperti daddy mu yang menyebalkan ya sayang. Cukup daddy mu saja orang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini" cibir Yixing masih membelai perut datarnya.

"tapi sayangnya mommy mu cinta mati dengan orang menyebalkan ini sayang" balas Suho menghadap perut Yixing seolah olah sedang berbicara dengan calon anaknya.

"aku membencimu Kim" itu Yixing yang sudah menatap Suho dengan wajah sebal yang dibuat buat tapi entah kenapa malah terlihat imut dimata Suho. Tanpa berkata lagi Suho langsung menyambar bibir cemberut Yixing. Yixing yang awalnya kaget lalu tersenyum ditengah ciuman mereka dan membalas ciuman Suho. Yixing menepuk dada Suho setelah dirasanya oksigen di dadanya telah habis. Suho melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu menatap Yixing. "Istirahatlah" ucapnya.

"tapi aku belum ingin tidur" rengek Yixing

"baiklah kubuatkan susu, tapi janji jangan kemana mana" Yixing hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"oiya sayang tadi eomma telepon. Eomma dan appa akan pulang minggu depan, mereka sungguh tidak sabar ingin melihat keadaanmu. Eomma begitu mengkhawatirkanmu" kata Suho sebelum beranjak pergi membuatkan susu untuk Yixing.

"jinja? Ah aku jadi begitu bersalah sudah membuat eomma dan appa khawatir" sedih Yixing.

"sudahlah sayang, yang penting kau dan baby sehat ne…aku kebawah dulu" kata Suho lalu mencium kening Yixing sebelum beranjak berjalan keluar kamar.

Sepeninggal Suho, Yixing lalu membaringkan badannya. Sambil menunggu suaminya tersebut membuatkan susu untuknya tak terasa matanya terpejam dan tak menunggu lama sudah terdengar nafas teratur yang menandakan kalo istri Suho tersebut sudah menyelam ke alam mimpi.

Suho yang sudah selesai membuat susu segera membawa susu itu ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar Suho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Yixing yang sudah terlelap. Suho yang tidak tega membangunkan istrinya tersebut lalu menaruh susu yang sudah ia buat diatas meja nakas. Suho lantas menyelimuti Yixing lalu mencium keningnya lembut dan meninggalkan kamar untuk meneliti beberapa pekerjaannya yang beberapa hari ini terbengkalai.

…

Setelah melewati masa bedrest nya Yixing memang sudah diperbolehkan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa lagi tapi tetap saja tidak boleh terlalu lelah karena kehamilan di trisemester pertama masih begitu rawan. Yixing sudah jarang ke butik, semua dia handle dari rumah, Suho yang melarangnya. Tapi bukan Yixing jika tidak membantah suaminya tersebut, dia diam diam masih suka ke butik hanya untuk memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Walaupun Yixing bisa menghandle semua dari rumah tapi tetap saja berdiam diri dirumah itu hal yang sangat menyebalkan bagi tipe wanita yang tidak bisa diam seperti Yixing.

Suho itu overprotective tapi begitu menyebalkan di mata Yixing.

"ingat jangan keluar tanpaku dan harus segera telepon kalo merasakan sakit, apapun itu, arra…"

"ish, aku hanya hamil Kim bukan terkena penyakit parah"

"tapi tetap saja sayang, aku khawatir"

"iya iya aku tau, sudah sana berangkat kerja"

"ingat pesanku, jangan terlalu lelah, jangan…eh eh sayang apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mendorongku" Yixing langsung mendorong tubuh Suho masuk ke dalam mobilnya sebelum suaminya tersebut mulai mengoceh panjang lebar lagi.

"biarkan saja, kau menyebalkan. Aku tau Kim, aku tau, aku bukan anak kecil jadi berhenti mengoceh. Kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali bahkan setiap hari" sebal Yixing.

"oke oke aku berangkat, aku tidak akan bicara lagi" Suho menyerah. Suho mengecup bibir Yixing, mencium keningnya, lalu beralih mengecup perut Yixing dan mengelusnya lembut. "daddy berangkat ne, jangan nakal oke".

"iya sudah berangkat sana" usir Yixing. Suho segera masuk ke mobilnya "bye".

"ne. hati-hati"

…

Kehamilan Yixing sudah memasuki bulan ke 5. Tidak seperti kehamilan trisemester pertama lalu yang memang lebih tenang, di kehamilan trisemester kedua ini Yixing baru merasakan morning sickness dan ngidam. Menurut Suho juga istrinya tersebut makin keras kepala.

"Ini minum dulu susunya" kata Suho menyerahkan segelas susu khusus ibu hamil kepada Yixing yang tengah berbaring diranjangnya. Yixing bangun, bersandar pada kepala ranjang lalu mulai meneguk susunya tapi tidak sampai habis. Suho mendesah melihat istrinya tersebut tidak menghabiskan susunya lagi.

"habiskan sayang"

"tidak mau, aku sudah kenyang"

"kau belum makan apa-apa dari tadi pagi bagaimana bisa merasa kenyang?"

"tapi aku tidak mau Joonma. Aku ingin rasa coklat" rengek Yixing.

"kau ini...iya nanti aku belikan, sekarang makan dulu ya…aku ambilkan" dan Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"sedikit saja sayang, kasian baby…" paksa Suho yang lagi lagi mendapat gelangan dari Yixing.

"nanti saja, nanti aku makan kalau rasa mualku hilang"

Sedari pagi memang Yixing mengeluh mual dan pusing, walaupun tidak muntah tapi mual itu membuatnya belum sarapan dari pagi. Suho menyuruhnya istirahat dan tidak ada acara ke butik hari ini. Yixing hanya menurut saja karena memang kepalanya begitu pusing pagi ini.

"selalu begitu tapi kau tidur dan bangun saat sudah siang" kesal Suho.

"tidak, kali ini aku janji, aku akan panggil bibi Jung nanti" kata Yixing menenangkan Suho.

"terserah kau saja. Masih pusing?" Tanya Suho membelai lembut pipi pucat istrinya.

"sedikit, kau tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Yixing heran menatap penampilan Suho yang masih menggunakan pakaian santainya padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 9.

"tidak, aku ijin hari ini"

"kenap ijin lagi? Kau sudah banyak ijin bulan ini"

"aku ingin menjagamu sayang" ucap Suho lembut.

"aku bukan anak kecil Kim. Kau ini harusnya jadi contoh para pegawai mu, jangan mentang mentang presdir bisa seenaknya membolos begitu" ceramah Yixing.

"kau cerewet sekali eoh? Iya aku tau, tapi aku sudah menyuruh Pak Choi menghandle semua, lagipula tidak ada meeting besar hari ini" jawab Suho santai.

"kau ini selalu banyak alasan. Jangan tiru daddy mu ya sayang, kau harus jadi anak yang rajin" ucap Yixing sambil menunduk mengajak perutnya bicara sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit karena memang sudah memasuki 5 bulan. Suho terkekeh lalu ikut mengelus perut Yixing.

"yasudah…mommy istirahat dulu ya, biar pusing dan mualnya hilang" ucap Suho.

"tiba tiba aku ingin jalan jalan" jawab Yixing menghadirkan tatapan heran dari Suho.

"jalan jalan? Tanya Suho heran dan Yixing mengangguk membenarkan. "tapi kan badanmu tidak begitu sehat sayang" tambah Suho membelai pipi Yixing lembut.

"yasudah kalau tidak mau, aku tidak mau makan" Yixing ngambek. Suho mengehela nafasnya pasrah memaklumi semua tingkah Yixing yang seperti itu, keras kepala dan cepat marah.

"iya iya baiklah. Istriku yang cantik ini memangnya mau jalan jalan kemana heum?" Yixing sontak tersenyum mendengar jawaban Suho.

"aku ingin ke pantai"

"pantai? Sayang pantainya kan jauh, kondisimu sedang tidak sehat sekarang" jelas Suho. Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kalau dia sedang kecewa.

"yasudah aku minta antar Pak Lee saja, suamiku tidak mau mengantarkan"

"bukannya aku tidak mau mengantarkan tapi kan kau tau sendiri badanmu sedang tidak fit" Suho dengan sabar menghadapi tingkah Yixing.

"aku sudah tidak apa apa" elak Yixing

"huh iya iya baiklah ayo, tapi kau makan dulu" Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan cepat

Dan hari itu berakhirlah Suho yang mengajak Yixing ke pantai paling dekat di sekitaran Seoul sampai petang. Bahkan mereka berdua pulang saat hari sudah menjelang malam. Tapi Suho bahagia melihat Yixing yang terlihat bahagia walaupun terkadang Suho juga masih khawatir karena Yixing tidak bisa diam. Kalau dulu mungkin Suho akan diam saja tapi sekarang itu keadaannya berbeda, Yixing sedang mengandung. Oke mungkin disini Suho yang terlalu khawatir hahaha.

…

Tingkah Yixing itu ada ada saja saat hamil seperti ini. Yxing memang tidak ngidam minta yang aneh aneh tapi kelakuannya yang bisa dibilang cukup aneh. Seperti sore ini saat usia kandungannya sudah menginjak 7 bulan dia ingin sekali berenang. Oke kalau cuma berenang Suho tidak apa apa tapi Yixing meminta Suho menemaninya disaat Suho sedang ada meeting penting dengan klien.

Suho sedang meeting sore itu ketika Yixing menelepon ingin Suho segera pulang. Yixing tidak mengatakan ingin apa sore itu tapi dia mengancam tidak mau makan kalau Suho tidak pulang. Selalu begitu ancamannya dan Suho hanya bisa mengalah karena Yixing itu tidak main main kalo sudah mengancam. Istrinya itu bahkan pernah seharian tidak makan hanya minum susu saja saat Suho tidak bisa mengantarkannya ke butik. Itu masalah sepele tapi disaat Yixing sedang hamil seperti ini akan jadi masalah besar kalau Suho tidak mau menurutinya. Intinya disaat hamil seperti ini kemana mana Yixing ingin bersama suaminya. Iya terkadang Suho menyukainya karena Yixing yang seperti ini langka tapi kalau kemauannya itu disaat yang tidak tepat rasanya Suho ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han.

"sayang, aku pulang…." Suho baru masuk rumah dan tidak menemukan istrinya itu dikamarnya.

"sayang kau dimana?" Suho sedikit berteriak.

"aku disini, di dekat kolam renang" Suho lantas menghampiri Yixing yang tengah tiduran di kursi panjang yang ada di pinggir kolam renang rumah mereka. Istrinya tersebut sepertinya tengah memperdengarkan musik klasik pada calon bayi mereka, terbukti dengan adanya headphone yang menempel di perut besarnya. Suho lantas mendekat dan mencium kening istrinya tersebut.

"ada apa heum meneleponku tiba-tiba? Kau ingin aku menemanimu lagi kemana?" Tanya Suho yang sudah duduk jongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan kepala sang istri yang tengah bersandar. Yixing lantas melepas headphone dari perutnya dan menatap Suho.

"kau tidak menyapa baby dulu eoh?" Suho tersenyum singkat.

"daddy pulang" Suho mengelus perut besar Yixing lalu mengecupnya sebentar setelah itu menatap Yixing lagi menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Yixing tersenyum, tangannya kirinya terangkat membelai pipi suaminya.

"aku ingin berenang Kim"

"hanya itu?" jawab Suho heran.

"aku ingin kau menemaniku"

"sayang, kenapa tidak menunggu meeting ku selesai dulu tadi? Aku sedang ada meeting penting tadi" protes Suho.

"jadi meeting lebih penting dariku? Yasudah kau tidur saja dengan kerjaanmu" Yixing mulai merengut kesal.

"bukan begitu…hah yasudah aku temani berenang. Tentu istriku lebih pentig dari apapun kau tau" ucap Suho pasrah lalu mngecup bibir Yixing yang tengah mengerucut sebal itu. "baby tidak suka kalau mommynya cemberut begitu sayang"

"yak Kim! Kau menyebalkan"

"jadi tidak jadi berenang?" ucap Suho menggoda

"eemmm jadi… tentu saja" jawab Yixing pelan.

"yasudah aku ganti baju dulu ne…kau tunggu dulu" Yixing mengangguk cepat. Ibu hamil itu sudah tersenyum lagi, oh mood nya benar benar cepat sekali berubah. Saat Suho datang tadi Yixing memang sudah memakai bathrobe nya, mungkin wanita tersebut sudah memakai pakaian renangnya.

Tak berselang lama Suho datang dengan celana pendek dan kaos oblongnya lalu duduk di kursi panjang sebelah kursi istrinya yang masih bersandar itu.

"sayang aku tidak melihat bibi Jung, apa sudah pulang?" Tanya Suho pada Yixing karena heran saat masuk rumah tidak menemukan maid nya itu di dapur. Biasanya maid nya itu akan pulang saat sudah petang dan ini masih sangat sore.

"ne. aku menyuruhnya, lagian sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dikerjakan" Yixing menjawab dengan santai lalu berdiri dan melepas bathrobe nya. Dapat Suho liat dengan jelas tubuh indah istrinya tersebut yang hanya berbalut pakaian renang berwarna hitam. Dan jangan lupakan perut besarnya yang entah kenapa menambah ke sexyannya dimata Suho.

Suho lalu berdiri mendekati Yixing, merangkul pinggangnya mesra yang membuat keduanya bertemu pandang. Yixing merasakan degup jantungnya yang bertambah kencang berada sedekat ini dengan Suho. Walaupun Suho sudah biasa memperlakukannya seperti ini tapi tetap saja berdekatan dengan Suho seperti ini membuat perasaanya tidak karuan.

"jadi kau sengaja menyuruh bibi Jung pulang agar bisa berduaan denganku?"

"kalo iya memangnya kenapa?" jawab Yixing santai padahal jantungnya serasa ingin keluar.

"oh kau sudah membangunkan singa yang lapar sayang, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik saat berenang nanti" ucap Suho lalu mengecup bibir merah Yixing.

"coba saja kalau bisa tuan Kim" Yixing melepaskan pelukan Suho lalu masuk ke dalam kolam renang dengan senyumnya yang mengejek pada Suho. Suho terkekeh melihatnya lalu segera melepas kaosnya dan menyusul Yixing masuk kedalam kolam renang.

Suho berenang cepat mengejar Yixing yang sudah berenang menuju sisi lain kolam renang. Dengan cepat Suho merangkul pinggangnya dan mencium lembut bibir basah Yixing. Yixing menerima dan membuat Suho semakin bebas melumat bibir istrinya itu, memasukkan lidahnya mengeksplor dalam bibir istrinya. Suho terus melumat bibir istrinya sampai dirasakannya Yixing menepuk dadanya meminta pasokan udara. Suho melepaskan ciumannya tersenyum menatap wajah istrinya yang memerah.

"itu akibatnya kalau kau menggodaku nona Zhang" Yixing mendengus kesal.

"akh!" lalu terdengar suara pekikan pelan Yixing. Tangannya sudah memegangi perut besarnya. Wajah Suho berubah panik.

"kau kenapa sayang? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Suho memegangi kedua bahu Yixing.

"isshh hentikan wajah panikmu itu Kim, baby hanya menendang. Anakmu ini aktif sekali dari tadi, aku sampai tidak bisa tidur" keluh Yixing. Wajah panik Suho berubah menjadi kekehan kecil mendengar keluhan Yixing. Suho mengelus perut besar Yixing yang tak tertutupi apapun di dalam air dan sesekali berhenti untuk merasakan pergerakan calon anaknya itu.

"wah benar, dia aktif sekali sayang" Suho lalu menyelam ke dalam air untuk mencium perut besar Yixing.

"bagaimana? Baby sudah tenang?" Tanya Suho setelah dirinya kembali ke permukaan air berhadapan kembali dengan Yixing.

"eemmm…lumayan, gomawo daddy" Yixing tersenyum lalu mencium kilat bibir suaminya dan berenang menjauh.

"yak! Tunggu aku nona Zhang" Suho mengejar Yixing diiringi suara tawa keras Yixing yang berusaha menghindar dari Suho.

Begitulah Suho sekarang. Tapi ia benar benar menikmati semuanya. Yixing yang keras kepala dan semaunya, Yixing yang tidak mau jauh darinya. Suho menyukai itu semua dan semua yang dilakukan Yixing ternyata malah membuat Suho jauh lebih mencintai wanita yang tengah mengandung buah hatinya tersebut.

…

Mereka juga pernah bertengkar tentu saja. Tepatnya Suho yang marah kepada istrinya tersebut karena Yixing yang memang keras kepala itu tidak mau menuruti perkataannya. Ini terjadi saat kehamilan Yixing sudah menginjak 8 bulan. Yixing yang keras kepala ingin tetap pergi ke butik lagi setiap hari mengurus butiknya tersebut. Suho awalnya tidak setuju tapi pada akhirnya ia menyerah juga dan memperbolehkan Yixing mengurus butiknya lagi asal istrinya tersebut hanya kerja setengah hari saja tidak lebih. Dan dengan terpaksa Yixing akhirnya menyetujui juga.

Seminggu pertama Yixing masih menuruti apa yang telah disepakatinya dengan Suho tapi seminggu setelahnya Yixing mulai bekerja penuh di butik. Dia bekerja sampe sore. Ya walaupun dia hanya memantau kerja pegawainya saja tapi Suho tidak suka. Istrinya tersebut tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Suho masih mendiamkannya sampai suatu saat Suho memergoki istrinya tersebut pulang saat hari sudah petang. Suho memang sengaja pulang lebih sore untuk menunggu Yixing. Tapi kali ini Yixing tidak pulang sore seperti biasanya tapi petang istrinya tersebut baru pulang. Suho masih mendiamkannya selama makan malam mereka, Suho memang berencana akan membahasnya nanti, membiarkan istrinya tersebut menyantap makan malamnya dulu.

Saat ini mereka sudah di kamar. Yixing yang memang merasa suaminya tersebut marah hanya diam saja tidak mau mengajaknya bicara duluan. Ingat kan kalau Yixing sangat keras kepala saat ini. Yixing saat ini tengah bersandar di ranjangnya dengan buku design yang siap ia gambar dengan design rancangannya yang baru. Suho lalu berbaring di sampingnya dengan piyama tidur yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya.

"aku ingin kau berhenti kerja saat ini. Perjanjian kita batal" itu yang Suho ucapkan dan menghadirkan tatapan tidak percaya dari Yixing.

"apa maksudmu Kim?" Tanya Yixing tidak suka.

"haruskah aku mengulanginya? Tentu saja kau sudah dengar sangat jelas tadi. Kau selalu pulang sore sekarang. Kau kira aku tidak tau? Aku tau semuanya. Sebenarnya apa yang kau kerjakan di butik? Kau tau kan Kyungsoo melarangmu terlalu lelah. Aku tau kandunganmu sudah kuat sekarang tapi tetap saja kau pernah hampir keguguran. Aku hanya tidak mau terjadi apa apa" jelas Suho panjang lebar dan jangan lupakan wajah dingin dan datarnya itu.

"tapi aku menyukainya, aku tidak apa apa kau lihat kan?" jelas Yixing.

"terserah kau mau bilang apa tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Kau menurut atau aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu bekerja lagi" kata Suho final. Yixing menatap tidak percaya suaminya. Air matanya sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya

"kau pikirkan itu dan kutunggu keputusannya besok. Itu untuk kebaikanmu dan baby juga. Kalau kau marah padaku silahkan, tapi sekali lagi pikirkan baby kalau kau memang masih menyayanginya. Malam ini aku tidur di kamar tidur tamu" setelah mengucapkan itu Suho lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"kau jahat Kim! Aku membencimu!" teriak Yixing dan Suho tidak memperdulikan teriakan itu. Suho tau dia keterlaluan tapi tidak ada cara lain, ia hanya tidak mau istri dan calon anaknya kenapa napa. Yixing menangis menatap buku design nya lalu melempar buku itu.

Setelah lelah menangis Yixing akhirnya tertidur. Yixing disaat hamil seperti ini sebenarnya tidak bisa tidur kalau Suho tidak berada di dekatnya. Tapi mungkin kali ini kondisi badannya yang lelah dan pikirannya yang kalut membuatnya bisa tertidur tanpa Suho di dekatnya.

Di kamar tamu Suho tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya sedang tidak tenang sekarang. Walaupun dia sedang kesal saat ini tapi dia tetap tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan istrinya itu. Apalagi saat ini mereka tidak tidur bersama. Suho tau kalau Yixing tidak bisa tidur tanpanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Suho memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya melihat kondisi Yixing, memastikan apakah istrinya tersebut sudah tidur atau belum. Suho membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Yixing yang tengah tertidur memeluk gulingnya. Perasaannya lega, Suho berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di dekat wajah Yixing. Masih terdapat sisa air mata yang mongering di pipinya.

"mianhae" bisik Suho mengecup kening istrinya lalu berdiri untuk membetulkan letak selimut Yixing. Sebelumnya Suho mengelus perut buncit istrinya tersebut, mengecupnya lalu saat akan membetulkan selimutnya Suho dibuat terkejut melihat kedua kaki Yixing yang membengkak. Itu memang sudah biasa untuk ibu hamil tapi tetap saja itu akan berbahaya kalau tidak segera diobati. Suho mengambil sebuah minyak yang sudah diberi oleh Kyungsoo di kotak obat lalu berjongkok di dekat kaki sang istri dan mulai mengoleskan minyak tersebut untuk mengurangi bengkaknya. Dengan telaten Suho mengoleskan minyak tersebut merata di kedua kaki Yixing.

Suho sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya mengoleskan minyak pada kaki bengkak Yixing dan menyelimuti istrinya tersebut sebatas dada. Suho mengecup sekali lagi kening Yixing. Saat baru saja Suho berbalik akan melangkah keluar kembali ke kamar tamu tiba tiba ada sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya erat. Suho kaget menunduk menatap tangan yang melingkar itu dan berbalik menatap pemilik tangan tersebut.

"jangan tinggalkan aku Kim hiks, Aku akan menurut. Aku tidak akan ke butik lagi tapi janji jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu hiks" ucap pemilik tangan tersebut lengkap dengan isakannya. Suho tersenyum lalu berjongkok dan menangkup kedua pipi istrinya dengan tangannya

"aku disini sayang, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kalian" ucap Suho menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi istrinya yang semakin berisi itu.

"aku minta maaf, aku tau aku salah. Aku menyayangi kalian, jeongmal" Yixing kembali memeluk leher Suho.

"ne, nado. Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi" Yixing mengangguk. Suho melepaskan pelukan Yixing menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

"sekarang tidur ne, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Baby butuh istirahat" Suho membelai lembut perut besar Yixing.

"tapi kau tidur disini kan?" Suho terkekeh lalu mencubit hidung Yixing mendengar pertanyaan polos istrinya itu.

"kau benar benar tidak bisa jauh dariku ya?" goda Suho. Wajahnya sudah mendekat ke wajah Yixing. Yixing menatap sebal wajah Suho.

"yasudah aku mau tidur" ucap Yixing ketus berbaring dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Suho lagi lagi terkekeh melihat tingkah istrinya. Suho menyandarkan tubuhnya diranjang tepat disamping Yixing.

"jadi benar ya sekarang sudah bisa tidur tanpa memelukku?" goda Suho lagi melirik ke dalam gundukan selimut di sebelahnya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tapi Suho tau Yixing belum tidur.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Suho akhirnya ikut berbaring menghadap Yixing yang masih belum bergerak dari dalam selimutnya. Baru saja Suho akan memejamkan matanya ketika sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya dan nafas teratur yang terasa tepat di dadanya. Suho tersenyum. Itu memang kebiasaan Yixing sebelum tidur.

Suho mengecup puncak kepala Yixing dan membalas pelukan istrinya tersebut.

"jangan terlalu lelah sayang, kakimu bengkak" Suho membelai lembut punggung Yixing.

"heemmm…asal kau tetap memelukku seperti ini sampai besok pagi'

"iya apapun untuk istriku" Suho benar benar benar menyukai Yixing yang seperti ini.

"Kim?"

"heemmm"

"aku menyusahkanmu ya?" Suho bertanya masih dengan posisi kepalanya menempel di dada Suho

"tidak sayang kau tidak pernah menyusahkanku"

"tapi aku merasa begitu" Suho terkekeh.

"aku menikmatinya sayang, kau yang keras kepala, tidak mau menurut, terkadang manja, aku menikmati semuanya. Aku sangat bahagia memilikimu, dan aku juga sangat bahagia sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah. Aku menikmati hari hariku menjaga istriku yang tengah mengandung ini" jelas Suho.

"aku mencintaimu Kim, aku bahagia menjadi istrimu" Yixing mendongak menatap Suho

"ne, aku lebih mencintaimu" Suho meraup bibir mungil Yixing dalam sekali pagutan mesra tanpa nafsu yang menyalurkan rasa bahagia keduanya.

" _gomawo daddy_ " Yixing tersenyum ditengah ciumannya.

…

TBC

 **4K words…wow! Kepanjangankah? Iya chapter saya persingkat lagi…**

 **saya senyum senyum sendiri nulis cerita diatas.**

 **Yang kecewa sama adegan kolam renang hahaha adakah? saya sendiri juga sebenarnya /lol/**

 **Sorry for very late update ya gais…hehehe..saya baru saja berduka, jadi baru mood nulis lagi sekarang. Maafkan kalo mengecewakan ceritanya.**

 **Chapter depan yang bagian lahirannya Sehun, saya pisah ke chapter 5 biar gak kepanjangan. Sudah jadi kok ya chapter 5 nya, tinggal edit sedikit, kalo besok gak lupa ya update /ditabok/**

 **Yang sudah review, follow maupun favorite di chapter kemarin gomawo, jeongmal gomawo. Apalah arti saya tanpa kalian /bow/ mian belum bisa bales review nya satu satu tapi saya baca semua kok /cium satu satu/**

 **Yang minta Yixingnya ngidam aneh aneh juga maaf belum bisa saya bikin. Saya bisanya bikin begituan saja anehnya, nggak yang terlalu aneh.**

 **Okeee…Akhiru kata, review juseyoooo….yang gasuka gausah baca**

 **Ketemu di chapter depan …Annyeoonngggg /muah/**


	5. Chapter 5 Pregnant part 2 (Kim Sehun)

**-Kim family-**

 **(Pregnant part 2: Kim Sehun)**

 **Main Cast: Yixing(GS), Kim Junmyoun, Sehun**

 **Other Cast: cari sendiri :D**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **No bash and plagiarism**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story is mine. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **SULAY**

Yixing terbangun ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi saat merasakan nyeri di perutnya. Sejak kemarin sebenarnya dia sudah merasakan nyeri di perutnya, tapi nyeri itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Yixing tidak bilang pada Suho karena suaminya tersebut akan panik berlebihan. Apalagi kandungannya sekarang sudah berusia 9 bulan. Kyungsoo memang memperkirakan Yixing akan melahirkan di minggu minggu ini. Yixing mengelus perut besarnya berharap nyerinya segera hilang. Setelah dirasa nyerinya hilang Yixing bangun, meminum air putih yang memang sudah Suho sediakan setiap malam di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Itu Suho lakukan kalau kalau istrinya itu haus tengah malam jadi tidak harus berjalan ke dapur mengambil air. Yixing menurut saja karena Suho sangat cerewet.

Setelah meneguk minumnya Yixing berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Belum sampai kamar mandi rasa nyeri itu datang lagi. Yixing sontak memegangi perutnya dan berpegangan pada tembok. Wajahnya terus meringis kesakitan. Dia elus lagi perut besarnya berharap nyerinya akan hilang tapi ternyata tidak, perutnya malah semakin sakit. Yixing menarik nafasnya dalam dalam sambil terus meringis menahan sakit. Yixing berjalan tertatih menuju ranjangnya kembali untuk membangunkan Suho. Belum sempat mencapai ranjangnya Yixing sudah terduduk lemas sambil terus memegangi perutnya. Perutnya sangat sakit.

"Ah!" pekik Yixing tertahan sambil terus menggigit bibirnya menahan nyeri yang teramat sangat dari perutnya. Peluh dan keringat dingin sudah membanjiri keningnya.

" _sabar sayang…"_ batin Yixing sambil terus mengelus perut besarnya menahan nyeri. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya pikirnya. Sekuat tenaga Yixing memanggil Suho "Kim…ssshhh ah! Joonma!"

"Joonma!" teriak Yixing sekuat tenaga. Suho yang mendengar istrinya tersebut berteriak sontak langsung membuka matanya dan bangun. Matanya terbelalak kaget malihat Yixing yang sudah terduduk sambil menahan sakit di dekat ranjangnya.

"Sayang!" Suho segera menghampiri Yixing.

"hiks Joonma, sakit sekali perutku hiks" tangis Yixing sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Yixing menangis menahan sakit. Suho benar benar tak tega melihat istrinya tersebut kesakitan seperti itu.

"sayang, kita kerumah sakit ya…akan kutelponkan Kyungsoo" Suho lalu mengangkat bridal style istrinya tersebut ke ranjang, mencium keningnya sebentar lalu segera berganti baju sebentar dan mengambil tas yang memang sudah ia dan Yixing siapkan kalau setiap saat Yixing melahirkan.

"sayang, kau tahan sebentar ya…aku suruh pak Lee siapkan mobil dulu"

"hiks sakit sekali Joonma hiks"

"ne, kau tarik nafas dalam dalam lalu keluarkan, jangan panik okeee, kau ingatkan yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kemarin?" Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan mengeluarkannya.

Suho berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju garasi dan menyuruh sopir pribadi keluarga mereka segera menyiapkan mobil sambil membawa perlengkapan Yixing. Setelah dirasa sudah siap Suho kembali ke kamar untuk membawa Yixing ke mobil.

"hiks Joonma aku sudah tidak tahan" ucap Yixing

"kita kerumah sakit ne…tari nafas dalam dalam, kau pasti bisa sayang. Hup!" Suho lalu mengendong Yixing ala bridal style menuju mobil yang sudah siap. Pak Lee segera membukakan pintu untuk Yixing. Setelah semua siap mobil segera meluncur menuju Rumah Sakit. Lalu lintas cukup lengang di jam jam seperti ini jadi mengebut pun tak masalah. Suho juga sudah menelepon Kyungsoo.

Di dalam mobil Yixing terus meringis menahan sakit dengan posisi menyandar pada dada Suho dan tangan kanan Suho yang terus mengelus perut buncit istrinya. Tangan kiri Suho ia gunakan untuk mengelus puncak kepala Yixing. Sesekali menghapus keringat yang ada di kening istrinya tersebut. Berkali kali Suho mengecup puncak kepala Yixing bermaksud memberi ketenangan.

Yixing merasakan ada yang mengalir dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Matanya langsung melirik ke bawah melihat ke kakinya. Yixing panik, Ia tahu itu air ketubannya yang mulai pecah.

"joon…joonma…ketuban….ketubanku pecah, ssshhhh…" ucap Yixing terbata di tengah ringisannya menahan sakit. Suho sontak langsung melihat ke bawah dan benar saja air ketuban Yixing sudah pecah.

"sabar ya sayang, itu rumah sakitnya sudah dekat. Baby sabar ne…" ucap Suho masih mengelus perut besar Yixing sambil mngecup puncak kepala Yixing.

Bohong kalau Suho tidak panik saat ini. Perasaannya begitu takut, bingung, dan tidak tega melihat istrinya kesakitan seperti itu. Tapi yang Suho lakukan sekarang ia harus tenang untuk memberi Yixing kekuatan.

Saat tiba dirumah sakit Kyungsoo sudah di depan menunggu bersama perawat. Dengan cepat perawat tersebut membantu Yixing, menaruhnya di ranjang untuk segera dibawa ke ruang persalinan. Tangan Suho terus menggenggam tangan Yixing. Suho tidak mau meninggalkan Yixing sedetikpun.

Setelah sampai di ruang persalinan Kyungsoo langsung memeriksa kondisi Yixing dan memang sudah waktunya Yixing untuk melahirkan.

"oppa, oppa temani Yixing eonni ne, sebentar lagi aku akan memulai proses persalinannya. Air ketuban eonni sudah pecah" ucap Kyungsoo pada Suho dan Suho hanya mengangguk menurut.

"Kondisi bayi dan ibunya sehat jadi kita bisa melakukan persalinan normal" tambah Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"siapkan semua persiapan persalinan" perintah Kyungsoo pada perawat yang membantunya.

"ne dok" jawab perawat itu.

Saat semua sibuk menyiapkan persalinan Yixing, Suho yang sedari tadi menemani Yixing terus memberi kata kata semangatnya untuk istrinya tersebut.

"sssshhh…ini sakit Joon" ucap Yixing lirih. Matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit.

"ne aku tau. Kau yang kuat ne, baby sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu mommy dan daddynya"

"aku takut Joon hiks aku takut" air mata keluar lagi dari kedua kelopak mata Yixing. Suho mencium kening istrinya tersebut.

"jangan takut ne…aku selalu di sampingmu. Kau juga dengar kan kata Kyungsoo tadi kalau kondisimu dan baby baik baik saja" Suho lalu memeluk istrinya tersebut mengelus punggungnya lembut. "aku mencintaimu sayang, sangat. Jadi janji kau dan baby harus selamat" bisik Suho ditelinga sang istri dan Suho bisa merasakan adanya anggukan dari sang istri. "nado" lirih Yixing.

Kyungsoo datang sudah lengkap dengan peralatannya ketika semua persiapan persalinan sudah selesai dilakukan. Posisi Yixing pun sudah siap. Kyungsoo sekali lagi memeriksa keadaan Yixing dan memastikan semua. Suho masih setia menggenggam erat tangan sang istri.

"eonni, ikuti semua perintahku ne" ucap Kyungsoo dan Yixing hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Yixing sudah tidak kuat, rasanya bayinya sudah berontak ingin segera keluar.

"oke…ini tidak akan lama asal eonni menurut" tambah Kyungsoo lagi.

"tarik nafas dalam dalam keluarkan" Yixing menuruti semua perintah Kyungsoo. "saat aku bilang dorong eonni harus mendorong sekuat tenaga ne…" Yixing mengangguk.

"oke tarik nafas dalam dalam dan dorong!"

"arrrrrggghhhhh! Hhhhhhh" dorong Yixing sekuat tenaga. Yixing merasakan semua sakitnya seperti berkumpul jadi satu. Yixing menggenggam erat tangan Suho. Suho merasakan sakit di tangannya semakin mengeratnya genggaman tangan Yixing.

Entah sudah berapa kali proses itu dilakukan. Bayinya belum juga keluar. Kyungsoo mulai menatap khawatir pada Yixing dan wajahnya kini terlihat lebih serius. Tenaga Yixing sudah habis, ia benar benar sudah tidak kuat, nafasnya tampak naik turun begitu cepat.

"hiks aku sudah tidak kuat Joon" suara Yixing melemah dan genggaman tangannya pada Suho mulai mengendur. Yixing sudah diambang ketidaksadaran. Wajah Suho berubah menjadi panik

"pasien harus sadar, cepat pasangkan oksigen" perintah Kyungsoo pada salah satu perawat.

"sayang tolong jangan tinggalakan aku, kau harus kuat" bisik Suho. Suho begitu takut saat ini.

Para perawat mulai memasangkan oksigen ke hidungnya dan nafas Yixing berangsur teratur kembali

"eonni kau mendengarku kan? Ini tinggal selangkah lagi dan kau dapat melihat bayimu" tidak ada respon apapun dari Yixing.

"sayang, kau kan yang bilang ingin segera melihat baby? Kau harus kuat. Tinggal selangkah lagi kita menjadi orang tua. Aku tau kau bisa. Pegang tanganku sekuat apapun yang kau mau. Aku disini" hanya itu yang bisa Suho lakukan. Yixing mengangguk lemah, dengan sisa sisa tenaga yang ia miliki ia harus memperjuangkan anaknya. Anak yang sudah ia nantikan bersama Suho. Kyungsoo kembali pada posisinya dan menyuruh Yixing untuk menuruti semua yang dikatakannya.

"eonni sekali lagi ne..ini akan segera selesai. Tarik nafas dalam dalam, lalu dorooonnggg!"

"aaaaarrrrrgggghhh! Hhhhhhhh" air mata kembali mengalir dikedua pelupuk mata Yixing.

"bagus, sekali lagi, eonni pasti bisa" Yixing kembali mengumpulkan tenaganya, dan melakukan instruksi Kyungsoo.

"Kepalanya sudah keluar. Sedikit lagi, tarik nafaaasss…dorooongg!"

"uuu….aaaaarrrrrrgggggggghhhhh!"

"oeeeekkk…oeeeekkkk…oeeeeekkkk" itu suara selanjutnya yang terdengar diruangan itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum lega lalu membawa bayi yang masih berlumuran darah dengan tangis kencangnya tersebut memperlihatkannya pada Yixing dan Suho, lalu menyerahkan pada seorang perawat untuk dibersihkan.

"selamat eonni, oppa…kalian baru saja menjadi orang tua dari bayi yang sangat tampan"

"ne, gomawo Kyungsoo ya" Suho tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya. Air matanya mengalir begitu mendengar suara tangis bayinya dan menghadiahi Yixing kecupan kecupan kecil di puncak kepalanya. Suho tak berhenti mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Tuhan. Yixing hanya tersenyum lemah, air matanya masih mengalir. Ia tidak percaya bisa melahirkan bayi tampannya dan Suho itu karena mengingat ia sempat kehilangannya dulu

"terima kasih sayang terima kasih. Kau hebat. Kau wanita terhebat. Aku mencintaimu" itulah yang Suho ucapkan seketika ketika mendengar tangis anaknya yang begitu kencang memenuhi ruangan persalinan itu.

"dia tampan Joonma" ucap Yixing lemah

"ne, sangat tampan. Thanks mommy, I love you" Suho mengecup bibir istrinya tersebut menyalurkan semua rasa haru dan bahagianya.

"Eonni, ini bayi tampan kalian" ucapan Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian sepasang orang tua baru tersebut. Kyungsoo datang dengan bayi tampan digendongannya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Yixing. Yixing tersenyum bahagia memandang mata bening bayi tampannya yang menatap sempurna kearahnya lalu mengecup pipi merah bayinya.

"selamat datang anak daddy yang tampan. Daddy dan mommy menyayangimu, sangat Kim Sehun" setelah mengatakan itu Suho mencium kening buah hatinya sedikit lebih lama.

"Kim Sehun?" Yixing mengerutkan dahinya menatap suaminya tersebut.

"iya sayang nama bayi tampan kita, aku memberinya nama Kim Sehun. Kau tidak suka ya?

"ani, itu nama yang lucu. Sehun Sehun Kim Sehun, aku menyukainya. Gomawo daddy" raut bingung Yixing telah menjadi raut bahagia. Suho mengecup kening Yixing untuk kesekian kalinya.

Lalu terdengar rengekan kecil dari sang buah hati. Mulutnya mangap mangap seperti mencari air susu ibunya.

"eonni bisa menyusiunya sebelum perawat membawanya ke ruangan khusus bayi dan membersihkan eonni, aku akan keluar dulu mengabarkan kabar bahagia ini pada Jongin, eomma, dan appa yang sudah menunggu di depan" kata Kyungsoo tiba tiba lalu membelai pipi lembut bayi yang ada dipelukan Yixing. Bayi tersebut tengah merengek lebih kencang dari sebelumnya dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"mereka disini?" Tanya Suho heran.

"ne oppa, aku tadi yang mengabari Jongin dan pasti dia juga yang membawa eomma dan appa kesini" jelas Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu berjalan keluar menemui calon suami dan mertuanya.

Yixing segera menyusui bayinya tersebut dan sang bayi langsung meraup rakus air susu ibunya. Mulutnya yang mungil bergerak lucu menyesap air susu ibunya.

"anak daddy rakus sekali eoh" Suho membelai pipi bayinya lembut.

"mian ne daddy, ini juga menjadi milikku sekarang" Yixing meniru suara anak kecil dan tersenyum lemah menghadap Suho. Suho hanya terkekeh menanggapi perkataan Yixing barusan.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah merasa kenyang bayi mungil tersebut kembali tertidur. Tak berselang lama perawat datang untuk membawa bayi mungil tampan tersebut ke ruangan khusus bayi. Perawat menyuruh Suho untuk keluar, sementara Yixing dibersihkan dan akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Suho keluar untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya setelah memberi kecupan pada kedua pipi putranya dan memberi kecupan di kening istrinya.

"Suho ah!" eomma Suho, Kim Kibum berhambur memeluk putranya tersebut. "selamat ne. Kyungsoo bilang cucu eomma sangat tampan". Suho membalas pelukan ibunya tersebut dan tak terasa air matanya keluar mengingat semua yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupnya barusan. Rasa takutnya selama menemani persalinan Yixing yang telah berubah menjadi rasa bahagia karena istri dan bayinya selamat. Semua berputar di memori Suho ketika memeluk ibunya tersebut. Suho bahagia, sangat bahagia. Hari ini entah sudah beberapa kali Suho meneteskan air matanya.

"sudah lahir eomma, istri dan anakku selamat. Bayiku begitu tampan"

"ne omma tau, tangisnya begitu kencang. Selamat ne…jadilah ayah dan suami yang baik" ucap eomma Suho setelah melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata di pipi putranya tersebut.

"selamat, appa bangga padamu" ucap appa Suho, Kim Siwon menepuk pundak putranya.

"selamat hyung, aaahhhh…akhirnya aku jadi paman" Jongin memeluk hyung nya itu sebentar, senyumnya begitu lebar.

"makanya ingat kau sudah tua Kamjong, segera menikah" jawab Suho menngoda adiknya itu.

"isshh! aku belum tua hyung…aku masih muda, masih keren" Suho memutar matanya malas.

"sudah jangan kau pedulikan dia. Sudah untung Kyungsoo dokter cantik itu mau dengan adikmu yang tukang tidur dan jarang mandi ini" sahut Kibum.

"yak eomma! Oh lihat aku seperti anak tiri disini" Jongin mendramatisir keadaan. Kibum berdecak sebal melihat tingkah Jongin

"sekarang antarkan eomma, eomma ingin melihat cucu eomma dan menantu eomma"

"Yixing masih dibersihkan eomma, tapi kalau mau melihat anakku ayo kuantar, ada di ruangan khusus bayi".

"ayo, eomma sudah tidak sabar" Kibum langsung menarik tangan Suho diikuti oleh Siwon dan Jongin dibelakangnya.

…

Hari sudah siang, orangtua Suho sudah pulang sekitar satu jam yang lalu bersama Jongin. Dan saat ini Yixing dan Suho tengah memperhatikan buah hati mereka yang tertidur di pangkuan Yixing. Setelah menyusu pada ibunya bayi itu kembali tertidur. Yixing menatap wajah damai bayi mungilnya. Sementara Suho duduk di ranjang di samping Yixing.

"ah dia lucu sekali Kim" ucap Yixing saat melihat bibir bayinya tersebut bergerak gerak lucu di tengah tidurnya.

"ne, dan begitu tampan" Suho tersenyum dan membelai lembut pipi bayi mungilnya.

"ne, sangat tampan…sepertimu" Yiing mendongak menatap wajah suaminya tersebut.

"huh? Tumben sekali nona Zhang yang cantik ini bilang anaknya tampan sseperti daddy nya. Bukannya kau selalu bilang jangan seperti daddy mu yg menyebalkan ya sayang" Suho menirukan gaya bicara Yixing yang terdengar sangat menyebalakan di telinga Yixing.

"iya kau memang meyebalkan Kim" Suho terkekeh mendengar jawaban spontan Yixing dan oh jangan lupakan muka cemberutnya yang terlihat imut dimata Suho.

Tiba tiba bayi mungil yang tengah terlelap di pelukan Yixing merengek. Yixing menimang nimang sebentar dan bayi mungil tersebut kembali tenang.

"liat gara gara kau Sehun hampir saja terbangun"

"sini kupindahkan ke box nya agar tidurnya lebih nyenyak" tangan Suho sudah siap untuk mengambil bayi mungilnya tersebut.

"tapi aku masih ingin menggendongnya" jawab Yixing tidak rela.

"sayang, kau juga harus istirahat, nanti kalau Sehun bangun kau boleh menggendongnya lagi" Yixing akhirnya menurut dan menyerahkan bayinya tersebut kepada Suho yang menaruh bayinya ke dalam box bayi tepat di samping ranjang Yixing.

"Sekarang kau istirahat, aku yang akan menjaga kalian berdua" Suho sudah kembali duduk di atas ranjang di samping Yixing menyuruh istrinya itu kembali tidur. Yixing memang hanya tertidur sebentar tadi tepatnya saat dia dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, tapi 1 jam kemudian ia sudah kembali bangun dan belum tidur lagi sampai siang ini.

"tapi aku belum ngantuk Kim, ini juga masih siang"

"kau tidak lelah eoh? Setelah melahirkan tadi kau hanya tidur sebentar sayang, sekarang istirahatlah lagi. Sehun juga sedang tidur"

"harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, memangnya kau juga tidak lelah? Sejak menemaniku melahirkan tadi kau belum tidur sama sekali Joon"

"lelahku hilang melihat kalian berdua"

"isshh, masih saja menggombal" Yixing memutar bola matanya malas tapi setelahnya Yixing tersenyum begitu manis.

"sebenarnya ada yang mau tanyakan padamu. Darimana kau dapat ide nama untuk bayi kita? Sehun? Aku tidak pernah tau kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita sebelumnya" Tanya Yixing penasaran, Suho tersenyum.

"Coba tebak saja" ucap Suho.

"isshh! Kalau di China Sehun berubah menjadi Wu Shi Xun. Shi adalah generasi dan Xun berarti berjasa. Kalau Sehun ah aku menyerah Joon" Suho terkekeh pelan

"kau benar sayang aku memang mengambil dari nama China Wu Shi Xun yang artinya generasi baru yang akan sangat berjasa. Aku ingin Sehun nanti tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan, pintar, kuat, serta mampu melindungi keluarganya" Suho menoleh memperhatikan bayinya sebentar lalu beralih menatap Yixing lagi.

"kalian berdua sangat penting bagiku" tambah Suho. Tangan kanannya membelai pipi Yixing lembut. Yixing mengambil tangan Suho lalu mengecup punggung tangan suaminya itu lembut.

"ne, aku dan Sehun juga sangat mencintai dan menyayangi daddy. Jadilah guardian kami berdua selalu daddy" Yixing tersenyum menatap manik mata Suho. Suho mendekat dan merangkul pinggang Yixing dan menyatukan kening mereka berdua.

"terima kasih sayang, terima kasih perjuanganmu untuk menghadirkan Sehun kedunia dan menjadikan aku suami paling bahagia di dunia ini. Aku mencintai kalian, sangat." Yixing merasakan bibirnya sudah diraup mesra bibir Suho. Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam ciuman tanpa nafsu yang hanya menyalurkan rasa sayang satu sama lain.

Yixing meneteskan air matanya di tengah ciuman mereka dan tersenyum bahagia lalu berujar lirih "nado, kami sangat mencintai daddy".

Biarkanlah pasangan yang baru menobatkan dirinya menjadi orang tua tersebut melampiaskan rasa bahagianya satu sama lain. Semua rasa sakit, rasa takut, rasa khawatir telah berubah menjadi rasa haru dan bahagia yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata kata dengan adanya rengekan dan tangis dari buah hati tercinta, Kim Sehun. Selamat datang Kim Sehun, daddy dan mommy menyayangimu.

…

 **-TBC—**

Eaaakkk sudah TBC lagi hahaha

Sesuai janji saya hari ini update chapter 5. Maaf kalo chapter 5 nya begitu aja kurang memuaskan, membosankan, berlebihan, atau tidak sesuai harapan hehe maafkan saya. Idenya udah mentok soalnya.

Makasih yang sudah review di chapter 4 kemaren. Yang belum review silahkan review ya buat semangat saya nulis /plak/

Saya niatnya pengen bikin moment sulay pas malam pertama /aseeeekkk/ tapi kira kira banyak yang suka gak ya? atau lanjut aja ceritanya Sehun minta adek? Atau dua duanya? /plak/

Okeeelah sampai disini dulu gomawo yang udah mau baca sama review ff amatiran saya. Sekali lagi maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Annyeong /pyong/


	6. Chapter 6 Morning

**-Kim family-**

 **(Morning)**

 **Main Cast: Yixing(GS), Kim Joonmyun, Sehun**

 **Other Cast: cari sendiri :D**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **No bash and plagiarism**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story is mine. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **SULAY**

 **Ini masih flashback ya….yang gasuka gausah baca. Cekidot …**

Ini masih sangat pagi dan langit pun masih gelap ketika Yixing memdapati ada yang menarik narik baju tidurnya. Yixing terbangun dan mendapati Sehun yang sudah terbangun disebelahnya dengan posisi tengkurap tengah bermain dengan baju tidurnya. Posisi Sehun saat ini ada di tengah tengah Yixing dan Suho.

"anak mommy sudah bangun eoh?" Yixing lalu membawa Sehun ke dalam pangkuannya dan menciumi pipinya gemas. Terdengar gelak tawa dari mulut kecil Sehun. Sehun lantas menepuk nepuk dada Yixing menandakan kalo dia haus.

"Sehun lapar? Anak mommy lapar hmm?" Sehun tidak menjawab, menatap polos mata Yixing lalu menepuk nepuk dada mommy nya lagi.

Yixing mulai membuka tali kancing baju tidurnya ketika tiba tiba ada tangan yang menghentikannya.

"tidak boleh, ini milik daddy" itu Suho yang ternyata tadi ikut terbangun dan hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Yixing dan Sehun.

Sehun mulai memukul mukul tangan Suho yang menutupi dada Yixing yang masih tertutupi baju tidur tersebut.

"ppaa…ppaaa…ppaaa…" Oceh Sehun dengan bahasanya.

"Sehun minum susu kaleng saja ne….ini milik daddy" Suho masih menggoda Sehun.

"hick…hick…hick..ddyy….ddyyy.." Wajah Sehun sudah hampir menangis menatap Yixing seakan meminta bantuan. Tangannya masih menepuk nepuk tangan Suho seakan meyuruh tangan daddy nya itu pergi.

"isssh! Hentikan Kim. Kau membuat Sehun menangis" Yixing menyingkirkan tangan Suho dan langsung membuka kancing baju tidurnya menyusui Sehun. Sehun langsung meraup air susu mommynya itu.

"pelan pelan sayang" ucap Yixing lalu mencium kening Sehun dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Suho yang melihatnya tersenyum lalu ikut mencium puncak kepala Sehun.

"tidurlah lagi, ini masih sangat pagi" ucap Yixing pada Suho tapi matanya tengah menatap mata bening Sehun yang mengerjap ngerjap lucu.

"nanti saja, aku masih ingin melihat Sehun" Suho sudah beranjak bangun, duduk dan tangannya tengah membelai lembut kepala Sehun.

"sebentar lagi pasti Sehun akan tidur lagi, kau tidak lelah eoh?"

"yasudah aku tunggu sampai Sehun tertidur"

"terserah kau saja Kim" Yixing kembali focus dengan Sehun yang masih menyesap air susu mommy nya. Tangan kiri Sehun menepuk nepuk pipi Yixing dan tertawa ditengah kegiatannya meminum asi.

"jangan tertawa sayang, nanti tersedak" Yixing menangkup tangan Sehun dan menciuminya gemas. Suho menoel noel pipi Sehun yang menghadirkan tawa bayi berumur 5 bulan tersebut.

"jangan menggodanya Kim, nanti tersedak..biarkan dia minum dulu" omel Yixing.

"tapi Sehun begitu menggemaskan, aku tidak tahan kalau tidak menggodanya" Suho gemas lalu menciumi pipi gembil Sehun dan mengambil kesempatan mengecup payudara Yixing.

"yak!"

"hehe…sedikit saja sayang" Yixing mendengus kesal.

Sehun lantas menyudahi acara minum susunya dan meronta ingin turun dari pangkuan Yixing.

"eh sudah? Sudah kenyang? Sehun tidak tidur lagi?" Sehun mengabaikan Yixing dan malah merangkak mendekati Suho.

"ow anak daddy ingin main? Main dengan daddy?" Suho tengah membuat wajah lucu di depan Sehun dan menghaadirkan gelak tawa anaknya tersebut. Yixing tengah membenahi kancing bajunya seketika ikut tersenyum mendengar gelak tawa Sehun.

"sini Sehun ikut mommy ne…biar daddy tidur lagi" Yixing meraih Sehun dalam gendongannya tapi Sehun meronta tidak mau. Matanya tengah menatap Suho dan tangannya sudah menggapai gapai Suho minta digendong daddy nya tersebut.

"Sehun….nanti main lagi sama daddy…"

"hiks…hiks…ddyy…ddy…hiks…huweeeeee…." Sehun masih meronta dan mulai menangis.

"biarkan saja sayang. Sini Sehun ikut daddy" Suho lantas mengambil alih gendongan Sehun dan seketika tangisnya berhenti.

"tapi kau baru tidur jam 1 pagi tadi Kim dan ini masih jam 4. Sini kubujuk Sehun dan kau tidurlah lagi" Yixing mencoba meraih Sehun

"tidak apa apa sayang. Lelahku hilang melihat Sehun…ya kaaaann Sehuni sayang…" ucap Suho menenangkan istrinya itu sambil mengecupi tiap inti wajah Sehun. Sehun hanya tertawa saja sambil mengoceh dengan bahasanya yang tidak jelas.

"yasudah terserah kau saja" Yixing menghela nafasnya pasrah. "aku ke dapur dulu, aku haus. Kau mau kuambilkan minum juga?" lanjut Yixing bertanya pada Suho yang sedang asik menggoda Sehun.

"ani, aku tidak haus" Yixing mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Sehun sudah berumur 5 bulan sekarang. Bayi itu sedang aktif aktifnya. Yixing mengurusnya sendiri tanpa baby sitter karena Yixing ingin Sehun tumbuh dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Yixing sesekali pergi ke butik tapi itu ia lakukan kalau ada meeting penting saja. Semua ia handle dari rumah. Ia benar benar ingin menikmati perannya jadi ibu untuk Sehun. Suho tentu saja sangat mendukung karena Sehun yang terpenting dari apapun untuk mereka saat ini. Sehun seakan menjadi vitamin untuk Suho saat ia sedang lelah karena seharian bekerja. Rumah itu seakan tidak pernah sepi dengan tangisan dan gelak tawa Sehun. Oh Suho dan Yixing serasa menjadi orang tua paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Seperti pagi ini saja ketika jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 4 pagi Sehun tiba tiba terbangun dan otomatis membuat kedua orang tuanya ikut terbangun. Suho baru tidur jam 1 dini hari tadi sebenarnya karena menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaan di ruang kerjanya. Dan baru saja dirinya tertidur 3 jam, Sehun membuatnya bangun dan seakan tak mau lepas dari Daddy nya. Suho sebenarnya sangat lelah tapi melihat gelak tawa Sehun bersama Yixing membuat lelahnya sekan hilang entah kemana. Mereka berdua semangat Suho. Keluarga kecilnya, hartanya paling berharga.

…

Yixing kembali dari dapur dan ketika memasuki kamar ia melihat suami dan putra kecilnya tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang mereka. Sehun yang tidur dengan sebelah tangannya memegang boneka berbentuk mobil dari tokoh utama kartun Cars, sementara Suho sendiri tengah memeluk Sehun. Yixing tersenyum lalu berjalan ke ranjang dan mengangkat Sehun, memindahkannya dengan hati hati ke box bayi di samping ranjang mereka. Tak lupa ia mengecup kening anaknya tersebut.

Saat akan berbalik ia merasakan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya memeluknya posesif dari belakang. Yixing tersenyum tau kalau pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya, Suho.

"aku membangunkanmu ya? Mian…tidurlah lagi" ucap Yixing sambil membelai tangan Suho yang melingkar di perutnya.

"ani, aku hanya merindukanmu" Suho meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Yixing.

"ini masih sangat pagi Kim, jangan menggombal. Setiap hari kita juga bertemu dirumah"

"ay kau ini…kenapa suka sekali menggagalkanku yang ingin bersikap romantic eoh" Suho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"yak! Kim lepaskan! Aku sesak" Suho langsung membalik badan Yixing menghadap ke arahnya.

"jangan berteriak sayang, nanti Sehun bangun dan mengganggu kegiatan kita" ucap Suho tepat di depan wajah Yixing. Jarak mereka saat ini hanya beberapa centi saja dengan Suho yang masih memeluk Yixing.

"kegiatan? Kegiatan ap….emmpppphhh" Yixing tidak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya karena Suho sudah meraup bibirnya dan melumatnya lembut. Yixing yang awalnya kaget akhirnya ikut juga menikmati ciuman mereka, bahkan Yixing sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Suho. Tak lama Suho melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap wajah Yixing lalu beralih mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang, benar benar merindukanmu" Yixing tau maksud Suho tentu saja. Sudah seminggu ini memang Suho sering pulang malam ketika Yixing sudah tertidur dengan Sehun.

"tapi nanti kau harus bekerja Kim"

"pekerjaanku sudah selesai sayang, aku akan istirahat hari ini dirumah menemanimu dan Sehun"

"tapi kalau Sehun bangun….."

"Sehun tidak akan bangun kalau kita pelan pelan melakukannya sayang"

"terserah kau saja, tapi kalau Sehun bangun kau yang urus" Suho hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai meraup bibir istrinya. Membaringkan istrinya tersebut di tempat tidur tanpa melepas ciuman mereka dengan posisi Yixing yang sudah ada di bawah Suho sekarang.

Suho tengah melampiaskan hasratnya yang sudah seminggu ini ditahannya di pagi buta begini dengan Yixing yang tengah berada di bawah kuasanya. Suara desahan maupun suara Yixing yang memanggil namanya menjadi penyemangat Suho untuk semakin melanjutkan kegiatannya. Peluh dan pakain mereka yang tercecer seakan menjadi bukti betapa panasnya kegiatan pasangan suami istri tersebut. Dinginnya AC dikamar itupun seperti terkalahkan oleh hawa panas keduanya yang bahkan tak memakai sehelai benang pun.

Yasudah biarkan saja suami istri itu melanjutkan kegiatannya di pagi buta itu sebelum Sehun bangun dan merusak kegiatan mereka dan juga sebelum ff ini berubah rated hahaha.

-TBC-

 **Hahaha apaan tuh yang diatas…FF kilat yang saya bikin hanya 2 jam an..**

 **Mian ya ini masih flashback…pengen nyeritain aja gimana lucunya Sehun. Lucu gak lucu bayangin aja Sehun lucu /ditabok/**

 **Yang sudah review dan ngasih masukan makasih banyak makasih makasih makasih. Maaf belum bisa bales satu satu. Masukan sayan pertimbangkan hehe…**

 **Yang kemaren nanya nanti bakal di follback ato gak, difollback kok ya comment saja di salah satu postingan ig saya hehehe. Ayok lah kita berteman siapa tau nanti ketemu pas EXO LUXION INA hahaha. Ig: /ryeodixa , twitter: /ryeodixa. Garis miring nya ubah ke tanda "at" itu ya pada ngerti kan? Hehehe**

 **Oke lah sampai disini bacot saya. Jangan lupa review ya…and sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya /muah/**


	7. Chapter 7 Mungmong-1

**-Kim family-**

 **(Mungmong-i)**

 **Main Cast: Yixing(GS), Kim Junmyoun, Sehun**

 **Other Cast: cari sendiri :D**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **No bash and plagiarism**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story is mine. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **SULAY**

 **Balik ke waktu normal ya…Ikuti terus serunya Kim family, yang gasuka gausah baca hehe…**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Pagi yang masih terlihat gelap, matahari masih belum memancarkan sinarnya membuat para manusia yang ada di Korea tepatnya Seoul ini masih betah bergelung di tempat tidur mereka. Sama seperti keluarga kecil Suho yang saat ini masih betah menutup mata mereka bergelung di bawah selimut bertiga di kamar utama rumahnya. Bertiga? Iya, saat ini mereka memang sedang tidur bertiga dengan Sehun yang berada di tengah tengah orang tuanya. Tadi malam Yixing yang menyuruh Suho memindahkan Sehun yang tertidur di karpet ruang televisi karena lelah bermain bukan ke kamar Sehun sendiri melainkan ke kamarnya dan Suho. Suho menurut saja dan berakhirlah pagi ini Sehun tidur dengannya dan Suho.

Tangan Yixing terlihat tengah memeluk putranya tersebut ketika Yixing merasakan badan Sehun bergetar dan mendengar Sehun yang memanggil namanya.

"Mom…mommy…ssshhh mom…" mata Sehun masih terpejam tapi dari mulutnya terus memanggil mommynya. Badannya bergetar, keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya. Yixing sontak terbangun.

"Sehun…sayang…" Yixing menyentuh kening Sehun dan benar dugaannya Sehun demam. Suho yang mendengar suara Yixing dan Sehun ikut terbangun dan mendapati wajah khawatir Yixing.

"Sehun kenapa sayang?" Tanya Suho masih dengan suara seraknya khas orang bangun tidur.

"Joonma, Sehun demam. Badannya panas sekali dan dari tadi terus mengigau" Suho lantas memeriksa kening Sehun dan ternyata Yixing benar, Sehun demam.

"aku ambilkan termometer ne dan gel kompres" Suho beranjak dari tempat tidur mengambilkan semua peralatan pertolongan pertama untuk meredakan panas Sehun.

"mom…hiks mommy…mommy…" Sehun masih mengigau

"sayang…hei mommy disini…Sehun…" ucap Yixing lembut membelai rambut Sehun. Mata Sehun terbuka menatap wajah khawatir mommynya.

"Mom…" ucap Sehun parau.

"ne sayang mommy disini. Sehun sakit? Mana yang sakit? Bilang sama mommy"

"kepala Thehun puthing hiks…mom…hiks" Sehun merengek dan menangis, kebiasaannya kalo sakit.

"ini sayang" Suho datang membawa termometer, gel kompres dan obat. Menyerahkannya pada Yixing. Yixing menyuruh Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk mengetahui panasnya melalui termometer dan menempelkan plester kompres ke kening Sehun. Setelah beberapa saat Suho mengambil termometernya dari mulut Sehun.

"39 sayang..." ucapnya pada Yixing

"aigooo panas sekali anak mommy…Sehun minum obat ne biar cepat sembuh" Sehun sontak menggeleng.

"thileo…Thehun tidak mau minum obat…thileo hiks…huwaaaa thehun tidak mau minum obat…huwaaaaa" Sehun menangis. Kalo sudah begini Sehun akan sulit

"sayang nanti kalo Sehun tidak minum obat Sehun tidak bisa bermain lagi dengan Zifan" Yixing masih mencoba membujuk Sehun.

"huwaaa thileo thileo…daddyyyyy Thehun tidak mau minum obat…huwaaaa daddyyyy…." Tangis Sehun semakin kencang dan sudah menengadahkan tangannya ke Suho minta digendong. Suho lalu menggendong Sehun dan menimang nimang agar Sehun berhenti menangis.

"ssshhhh…ne Sehun tidak akan minum obat, sekarang Sehun berhenti menangis ne…." Suho menepuk nepuk lembut punggung Sehun. Dapat Suho rasakan suhu tubuh Sehun. Kepala Sehun sudah terkulai lemah di pundak Suho. Sehun sudah berhenti menangis tapi rengekan pelan masih keluar dari mulutnya. Yixing hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat Sehun di gendongan Suho. Yixing sudah menduga pasti akan begini.

"Sehun tidur lagi ne… Daddy disini.." Suho masih menepuk nepuk pelan punggung Sehun.

"mom…mommy…" rengek Sehun. Sehun memang begitu kalau sakit tidak bisa jauh dari Yixing.

"sini…Sehun sama mommy" Yixing mengambil alih gendongan Sehun. Menepuk nepuk punggungnya pelan sampai terdengar deru nafas teratur di pundaknya yang menandakan Sehun sudah tertidur kembali.

"sayang, sini kupindahkan Sehun" Suho bermaksud menidurkan Sehun ditempat tidur.

"nanti saja Kim, Sehun baru saja tidur nanti dia bisa terbangun lagi. Kau tau kan bagaimana Sehun?" Suho mengangguk lalu mengecup puncak kepala Sehun yang terkulai lemah di bahu Yixing.

"nanti kalau panasnya belum turun juga kita bawa ke Rumah Sakit" Yixing hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"sayang apa sebaiknya tidak kau turuti saja kemauan Sehun?" Suho bertanya sambil membelai kepala Sehun lembut, memandang wajah pucat Sehun.

"Panas Sehun pasti akan turun nanti, kau tidak usah khawatir Joon"

"kau yakin? Sayang aku yang merawatnya kalau kau tidak mau" Suho coba meyakinkan Yixing.

"aku tidak mau bahas ini Joon" Yixing masih bertahan dengan pendiriannya dan Suho hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah hapal dengan sifat Yixing yang satu ini.

"yasudah terserahmu, tapi aku sudah mengingatkan. Sini kutidurkan Sehun" Suho mengambil alih gendongan Sehun hati hati dan memindahkannya ke tempat tidur. Sementara Yixing hanya bisa diam bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

…

Pukul 6 pagi, Sehun kembali merengek dan saat ini tengah berada di gendongan Yixing. Panasnya belum juga turun padahal keningnya sudah ditempel gel kompres. Setengah jam yang lalu Sehun terbangun dan menangis minta digendong oleh mommynya. Suho kini tengah mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo agar memeriksa kondisi Sehun.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Yixing setelah Suho menutup teleponnya.

"ne, Kyungsoo sebentar lagi kesini sayang…"

"ah syukurlah, aku jadi tidak enak merepotkannya sepagi ini. Dia pasti sedang repot mengurus Taeoh"

Taeoh adalah putra Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang baru berusia 1 tahun. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menikah 3 tahun lalu dan sekitar 2 tahun setelahnya mereka dikaruniai putri cantik bernama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tinggal di apartement yang Jongin beli dengan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri tidak jauh dari rumahnya dan Suho di daerah Gangnam.

"sudahlah, Kyungsoo bilang tidak apa apa. Bagaimana Sehun sudah mau makan?" Yixing menggeleng putus asa. Yixing saat ini memang tengah berusaha menyuapi Sehun bubur yang sudah ia buat.

"Sehun…sayang…makan ne…Tadi malam kan Sehun belum makan. Kalau Sehun tidak makan kapan sembuhnya?..." bujuk Suho.

"thileo..hiks…thehun tidak mau makan…mommy….." rengek Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya yang tengah bersandar di bahu Yixing. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk leher Yixing.

"Sehun ingin sakit terus?" Tanya Suho dan Sehun menggeleng lemah "kalau begitu Sehun makan ne…nanti Sehun bisa main lagi dengan Zifan. Sehun makan sedikit saja ne, nanti daddy belikan mainan baru"

"hiks…thileo..Thehun tidak mau mainan balu, Thehun ingin mungmong-i huweeeee…mommy daddy jahat huweeee hunnie mau mungmong-i hiks huweeee…." Sehun menangis bahkan meronta di gendongan Yixing. Yixing hanya mendesah pasrah menenagkan Sehun yang memang akan sangat rewel kalau sedang sakit sepert ini.

"Sehun…sshhhh sayang…Sehun bisa liat mungmong-i dirumah Paman Jongin. Mommy dan daddy akan antarkan Sehun kesana. Sehun tidak kangen eoh dengan Taeoh?" Yixing mencoba menenangkan Sehun yang masih menangis.

"Thehun ingin punya mungmong-i…hiks Thehun ingin punya mungmong-i mom hiks" Sehun masih terisak.

Yixing putus asa. Yixing menatap Suho sebentar dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum Ia berbicara.

"iya…mommy akan berikan Sehun mungmong-i tapi Sehun janji ne Sehun makan dulu sekarang"

"hiks mommy bohong, kemalin mommy malah sama Thehun"

"mommy minta maaf kalau begitu yang kemarin. Mommy tidak bohong sayang. Sehuni boleh marah sama mommy kalau mommy bohong" Suho tersenyum, Yixing akhirnya mau mengalah demi Sehun.

"nah sekarang Sehun makan ne, daddy yang suapi" Suho sudah siap dengan sesendok bubur tapi Sehun masih menggeleng di gendongan Yixing.

"sayang, Sehun…sedikit saja ne...Sehun ingin mungmong-i kan?" Sehun mengangguk lalu menerima suapan Suho walaupun cuma sedikit. Sehun mau memakan buburnya walaupun tidak banyak tapi Yixing dan Suho juga sedikit lega karena dari tadi malam Sehun belum makan. Yah Sehun memang sedang marah dengan Yixing tadi malam.

Kyungsoo datang beberapa saat kemudian dan memeriksa kondisi Sehun. Kyungsoo bilang Sehun tidak apa apa hanya kondisinya tubuhnya memang sedang menurun karena efek cuaca, ditambah Sehun tidak makan semalam. Demamnya akan turun dengan makan dan meminum obatnya. Suho dan Yixing lega mendengarnya. Tapi Sehun tidak mau makan kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti persis seperti Yixing ketika hamil Sehun dulu, jadi mau tidak mau Yixing dan Suho menuruti apa yang Sehun inginkan. Hah ada ada saja.

…

Yixing tengah ada di sofa kamar Sehun saat ini dengan Sehun yang ada di pangkuannya. Setelah beberapa kali dibujuk akhirnya Sehun tertidur. Sehun benar benar tidak mau lepas darinya, jadilah begini Yixing yang duduk sambil memangku Sehun yang tertidur. Persis seperti koala. Yixing yang sangat lelah hari itu menghadapi Sehun yang sangat rewel akhirnya ikut tertidur.

Suho saat ini tengah berada di apotek menebus resep obat yang tadi dituliskan Kyungsoo. Saat ia pulang ia mendapati anak dan istrinya tersebut tengah tertidur di sofa kamar Sehun seperti koala. Suho tersenyum menghampiri keduanya. Suho tau istrinya tersebut pasti kelelahan menggendong Sehun yang tidak mau lepas darinya setengah hari ini. Suho lalu memindahkan Sehun ke kasurnya dan menyelimuti putranya tersebut dengan selimut bergambar tokoh robot bumblebee. Suho memegang kening Sehun yang masih tertempel gel kompres. Badan Sehun masih panas tapi sudah tak sepanas tadi pagi.

Suho lalu menghampiri Yixing yang masih tertidur tanpa terusik sedikitpun itu. Menepuk pipinya pelan membangunkannya.

"sayang…hei…bangun…jangan tidur disini badanmu bisa pegal nanti"

"heemmm…" Yixing menyesuikan penglihatannya dan seketika kaget karena tak mendapati Sehun di pangkuannya. "Sehun! Eeemmphh" Suho langsung membungkam mulut Yixing.

"sssstttt! tenang sayang Sehun kupindahkan ke tempat tidurnya" kata Suho melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Yixing dan menunjuk Sehun yang tengah tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya.

"hah…" Yixing menghela nafasnya lega lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi di sofa. "mana obatnya?" Tanya Yixing pada Suho

"aku taruh di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Sehun" Suho ikut duduk di samping Yixing lalu menyeret Yixing agar mendekat padanya. Yixing menurut saja lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang suami. "mommy lelah eoh?" Suho mengecup puncak kepala Yixing.

"hah…Sehun sangat rewel. Sehun bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang, badanku pegal menggendongnya terus"

"nanti kupijit" Suho memeluk Yixing erat.

"sudah kau dapatkan mungmong-i?" Tanya Yixing.

"sudah sayang, ada di kebun belakang rumah. Kandangnya diantar nanti sore" Yixing mengangguk.

"Sehun pasti senang" kata Yixing dengan mata yang memandang Sehun yang tengah terlelap.

Kandang? Iya memang kalian tidak salah baca. Mungmong-i yang dimaksud Sehun disini yaitu anak anjing punya Zifan yang beberapa hari lalu diingankannya. Sehun ingin setelah tau Zifan mempunyai anak anjing lucu hadiah dari kakek neneknya.

Dan dari kemarin Sehun merengek minta pada Yixing dan Suho. Suho sih mau saja membelikan tapi Yixing tidak. Yixing beralasan memelihara anjing menambah pekerjaannya saja. Yixing sudah cukup lelah mengurus butiknya dan keluarganya. Dan puncaknya tadi malam Sehun yang ngambek dan tidak mau makan tidak mau tidur. Yixing yang kesal dengan tingkah Sehun sedikit membentaknya dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang menangis sampai akhirnya tertidur di karpet ruang keluarga rumah mereka.

Dan begitulah Sehun yang akan sakit kalau apa yang diminta tidak dituruti. Yixing awalnya tetap tidak mau membelikan Sehun anak anjing itu tapi melihat Sehun yang tidak mau makan dan minum obat membuatnya akhirnya mengalah juga. Suho yang membelikannya dan saat ini anak anjing tersebut tengah berada di kebun belakang rumah mereka masih dengan keranjangnya.

…

Saat ini pukul 2 siang saat Yixing yang tengah tertidur bersama Suho dengan posisi yang masih sama tadi dikejutkan dengan rengekan Sehun. Sehun bangun dan memanggil manggil Yixing.

Yixing lantas menngendong Sehun dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Badan Sehun masih hangat. Yixing menepuk nepuk lembut punggung Sehun. Suho sudah keluar kamar Sehun mengambil apa yang dibelinya tadi.

Setelah beberapa saat Suho masuk ke kamar Sehun dengan seekor puppy berwarna putih dengan bulu coklat halus berada di gendongannya.

"tadaaaa! Daddy punya seuatu untuk Sehun!" Sehun lantas menegok ke arah suara daddynya yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

"mungmong-i?" Sehun mengernyit heran.

"iya sayang itu mungmong-i untuk Sehun" Yixing menjawab dengan mengecup puncak kepala Sehun yang masih tersasa hangat tersebut. Suho lalu mendekat dan membawa anak anjing itu ke hadapan Sehun.

"Sehun suka? Ini daddy lo yang pilih?"

"ini unuk Thehunni dad?" Sehun masih tidak percaya.

"tentu saja ini untuk Sehuni anak daddy yang paling tampan. Tapi kalo Sehuni tidak mau makan dan minum obat ini daddy kembalikan lagi" kata Suho dengan nada yang dibuat buat.

"andwee! Thehun mau makan dan minum obat. Jangan kembalikan mungmong-i…." Sehun menjawab dengan cepat.

"sekarang Sehun makan ne, mommy ambilkan makanannya setelah itu minum obat" Sehun mengangguk. Yixing lantas membaringkan Sehun di tempat tidur dan pergi mengambil makanan untuk Sehun. Suho menemani Sehun bermain dengan mungmong-i dia atas tempat tidurnya. Sehun tertawa senang tapi masih begitu lemah melihat tingkah lucu mungmong-i.

…

Malam ini Sehun sudah tertidur lelap di kamarnya ditemani anak anjing yang ia sebut mungmong-i yang meringkuk tepat di sebelahnya. Panasnya sudah turun dan karena efek obat Sehun bisa tertidur pulas. Sehun begitu bahagia. Yixing dan Suho yang melihatnya pun lega, Sehun berangsur membaik. Bagaimanapun kesehatan Sehun lebih penting dari apapun.

Yixing masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Suho setelah mengecek Sehun yang tertidur pulas.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Suho seketika saat melihat Yixing yang sudah memakai baju tidurnya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Badannya sudah kembali normal dan tidurnya begitu pulas. Ah aku lega Sehun sudah membaik Kim" Yixing mengatakan itu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur di sebelah Suho. Dia begitu capek hari ini.

"sini kupijit, kau pasti pegal menggendong Sehun seharian tadi" Suho mengarahkan jari jarinya memijit punggung sang istri yang sudah berbalik memunggunginya.

"hanya karena anak anjing Sehun sampai sakit begitu"

"persis sepertimu dulu sayang waktu kau hamil. Kalu tidak dituruti pasti mengancam tidak mau makan" Suho tersenyum tangannya masih memijat lembut punggung Yixing.

"hah…aku jadi menyesal dulu bersikap seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat ingin melakukannya dulu"

"termasuk tidak mau jauh dariku?" Suho tertawa

"isshhh! Aku lupa pernah seperti itu" Suho masih tertawa. "isshh! Hentikan Kim!" Yixing sudah berbalik menatap Suho dan memukul pelan tangan suaminya itu.

"hahaha baiklah maafkan aku" Yixing melirik sebal. "tidak ada yang perlu disesali sayang, aku mencintaimu dan semua sifat mu, tida ada yang kusesali ketika aku memutuskan untuk menikahimu dulu"

"gombal" Yixing sudah tertawa memukul lagi lengan Suho. Suho ikut tertawa.

"sekarang tidur, kau pasti lelah"

"tidur? Sekarang?" Yixing bertanya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"ne, memangnya kau mau apalagi?" Suho bertanya heran namun sedetik kemudian keheranan itu sudah menjadi senyum menggoda Yixing. "oho! Aku tau maksudmu sayang. Kau ingin berlama lama denganku malam ini?"

"memangnya kau kuat berapa lama?" Yixing tak mau kalah dari Suho.

"ow jadi Nyonya Zhang sudah berani menantangku eoh?" saat ini Suho sudah menindih istrinya tersebut dibawahnya. Yixing mengalungkan tangannya di leher Suho.

"kutantang seberapa kuat kau malam ini Tuan Kim Junmyeon" Selanjutnya adalah pekikan tawa Yixing yang terdengar karena Suho langsung mencium dan melumat bibirnya.

Suho menguasai Yixing, memastikan bibir Yixing yang hanya menyebut dan mendesahkan namanya malam ini. Suho mulai membuka kancing piyama Yixing ketika kedua tangan istrinya itu menahannya.

"wae?" protes Suho kesal.

"Tuan Kim…kau tidak lupa kan kalau istrimu ini masih dalam masa datang bulan?" Yixing menjawab dengan senyuman nakalnya. Mata Suho membulat, ia benar benar tidak ingat. Ia baru ingat sekarang Yixing yang menolaknya 2 hari yang lalu dengan alasan yang sama.

"issshh! Kenapa harus sekarang? Rengek Suho.

"bersabarlah Tuan Kim" ucap Yixing lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Suho. "sekarang tidur, aku lelah" Suho hanya berdecak tapi menuruti perintah Yixing.

Suho lantas berbaring di samping Yixing dan menarik istrinya tersebut mendekat kepadanya lalu memeluknya.

"yang ini tidak ada penolakan nona Zhang" ucapnya

"paksaan yang manis, call" jawab Yixing lalu menyamankan posisinya di pelukan sang suami. Suho lalu mengecup puncak kepala Yixing. "good night, saranghae" ucap Suho sebelum dirinya dan Yixing benar benar masuk ke alam mimpi.

TBC

 **Horeeee…sudah TBC lagi…**

 **Ada yang merindukan Kim Family? Hahaha tolong jangan tendang saya karna telat sekali update chapter 7 nya. Maafkan kalo ceritanya kurang bagus, garing, ataupun membosankan karna memang saya lagi gaada ide.**

 **Aduh saya makin sedih sekarang ff sulay makin sedikit peradabannya. Adakah yang sependapat dengan saya? Saya usahakan ya bakal bawa ff sulay buat kalian para sulay shipper bhaq.**

 **Ini saya gatau mau sampe chapter berapa dan untuk momentnya bisa flashback bisa gak tergantung ide dari otak saya hahaha #plak. Dan untuk konflik gaada yang serius ya karna ini saya bikin emang sengaja biar bikin ngefly readers sekalian, ya mungkin ada tapi tidak rumit, konflik simple aja sehari baikan ntar sayang sayangan lagi #aseeekk**

 **Yasudah sekian bacot dari saya…buat yang sudah review, favorite, follow, maupun siders nya gomawo, jeongmal gomawo dan sekali lagi maaf belum bisa bales satu satu. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan jangan lupa review #bow #pyongpyong**


	8. Chapter 8 (Obrolan Malam)

**-Kim family-**

 **(Obrolan Malam)**

 **Main Cast: Yixing(GS), Kim Junmyoun, Sehun**

 **Other Cast: cari sendiri :D**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **No bash and plagiarism**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story is mine. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **SULAY**

"Sehun sudah tidur?" Tanya Suho ketika keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Yixing tengah bersandar di ranjang mereka sambil memainkan hp nya.

"ne…anak itu minta dibacakan cerita tapi belum ada separo cerita kubacakan dia sudah terlelap" Yixing terkekeh kecil mengingat bagaimana menggemaskannya Sehun tadi. Suho ikut terkekeh setelah itu berbaring di samping Yixing di atas ranjang tempat tidur mereka. Suho mengamati istrinya tersebut, mengamati Yixing yang tengah asik dengan hp nya. Suho lantas memeluk Yixing dan membenamkan kepalanya di pinggang sang istri.

"isshh! Kim, lepaskan" protes Yixing yang sedikit merasa risih dengan pelukan suaminya tersebut.

"sayang, sebentar saja"

"jangan mulai Kim, kemarin kita baru saja melakukannya, hari ini tidak ada jatah untukmu" Suho terkekeh lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah kesal Yixing.

"wae?" Tanya Yixing kemudian. "aku serius Kim" Suho lagi lagi terkekeh.

:sayang…memang salah kalau aku memelukmu? Aku memelukmu bukan berarti aku minta jatah kan…tapi kalau kamu mau aku tidak menolak"

BUGH

"ya!" protes Suho yang baru saja mendapat pukulan bantal cuma cuma dari Yixing"

"Dasar mesum" ucap Yixing

"mesum untuk istriku sendiri tidak masalah. Tubuhmu itu milikku tau"

BUGH

Sekali lagi pukulan bantal Yixing hadiahkan kepada Suho yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu itu.

"yak! Yak!

BUGH BUGH BUGH

"biarkan saja, rasakan tuan Kim mesum"

BUGH BUGH BUGH

"yak! Awas kau" Suho lantas menangkap bantal yang akan dipukulkan lagi oleh Yixing lalu menarik tubuh Yixing dan menggelitikinya

"yak! Hahahahaha hentikan Kim hahahaha Kim hahahaha hentikan hahahaha yak"

"biarkan, rasakan pembalasanku hahahaha" Suho tertawa

"Kim hahahahaha tolong hahahahaha henti hahahaha kan Kim yak hahahaha" Yixing terus menggeliat menahan geli di pelukan Suho yang tengah asik menggelitikinya. Yixing paling tidak tahan digelitiki dan Suho sangat tau hal tersebut tentu saja.

"menyerah dulu baru kuhentikan" kata Suho

"baik baik hahahaha aku menyerah hahahaha tolong Kim hahahaha" Suho lantas menghentikan acara -mari menggelitiki Yixing- tersebut dan tersenyum evil menatap Yixing yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"hah hah hah awas kau Kim"

"mau kugelitiki lagi?" ucap Suho menggoda dengan tangannya yang siap untuk beraksi lagi.

"oke oke kali ini kau menang tuan Kim. Aku menyerah" ucap Yixing segera. Suho terkekeh melihat wajah sang istri yang sangat lucu menurutnya saat ini.

"kau lucu sekali sayang"

"huh ini semua gara gara dirimu tau, kau tau kan aku paling tidak tahan digelitiki" ucap Yixing kesal.

"tapi itu cara paling ampuh membuatmu menyerah"

"ishh!"

"kemari" Suho menarik Yixing agar mendekat padanya lalu menyandarkan Yixing padanya. Yixing mendengus tapi toh menurut juga. Suho memeluk erat Yixing. Dagunya ia sandarkan di pundak istrinya tersebut.

"pinggangmu semakin kecil" ucap Suho

"hmm aku diet"

"untuk apa sayang? Kurasa kau tidak kelebihan berat badan"

"ish, kau tak mengerti wanita, aku juga ingin tetap terlihat langsing walaupun sudah pernah melahirkan dan menyusui" Suho terkekeh pelan

"tapi bagiku bagaimanapun bentuk badanmu kau tetap wanita tersexy yang pernah kumiliki"

"yak! Jangan mulai Kim" wajah Yixing sedikit memerah. Suho terkekeh lagi lalu mengecup pipi Yixing. Yixing tak protes kali ini dan melanjutkan kegiatan asik dengan hp nya semula.

"asik sekali sih" ucap Suho

"kau tau, Baekhyun sudah melahirkan anak keduanya dan benar benar wajahnya itu seperti duplikat Chanyeol" jawab Yixing semangat lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto bayi mungil yang sedang tersenyum lucu di hp nya tersebut kehadapan Suho.

"wah benar benar mirip Park Dobi itu" ucap Suho tidak percaya. "Mereka tidak ingin kembali ke korea?"

"sebenarnya mereka ada rencana kembali ke korea sejak setahun lalu tapi karena Baekhyun hamil mereka menunda rencana mereka sampai Baekhyun melahirkan, dan yah mereka mungkin akan kembali saat anak kedua mereka sudah cukup umur untuk melakukan penerbangan, itu yang tadi Baekhyun katakan" jelas Yixing.

Baekhyun adalah sahabat Yixing saat di bangku kuliah dulu. Walaupun Baekhyun berada satu tingkat dibawah Yixing tapi tidak menghalangi mereka berdua untuk menjadi sahabat. Baekhyun yang memang orangnya sedikit berisik gampang akrab dengan siapapun. Dan percaya atau tidak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lah yang memperkenalkannya dengan Suho. Chanyeol yang saat itu masih menjadi pacar Baekhyun datang bersama sang sahabat yaitu Suho ke pernikahan Minseok dan Jongdae. Disanalah Yixing bertemu dengan Suho dan akhirnya berakhir menjadi sepasang suami istri seperti sekarang. Tapi semenjak Baekhyun menikah dengan Chanyeol mereka pindah ke Jepang karena pekerjaan Chanyeol yang mengharuskan mereka tinggal disana. Yixing begitu merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"siapa nama anak kedua mereka?" Tanya Suho

"Jackson, Jackson Park" Suho hanya manggut manggut saja mendengar jawaban Yixing. "aku jadi ingat Sehun waktu masih bayi dulu. Sehun bayi begitu menggemaskan" lanjut Yixing.

"kalau begitu bikin lagi saja adik untuk Sehun" ucap Suho asal lalu menenggelamkan lagi kepalanya di pundak sang istri. Tidak ada jawaban dari Yixing bahkan pukulan yang biasanya diberikan oleh Yixing ketika Suho mulai membahas adik untuk Sehun itu pun tidak ada. Suho lantas menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yixing yang sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"eeemmm sayang, aku hanya bercanda tadi" ucap Suho lagi sambil membelai lembut tangan Yixing.

"uh? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Yixing yang sepertinya sudah kembali dari acara berfikirnya.

"aku bercanda tadi"

"soal apa?"

"eerrr, soal adik untuk Sehun. Sungguh aku bercanda kau jangan marah"

"issshhh! Kau ini ngomong apa huh? Siap yang marah?"

"kau barusan. Kau langsung diam dan terlihat seperti tengah berpikir. Jangan pkirkan perkataanku. Aku benar benar tidak bermaksud apa apa" Yixing lalu terkekeh dan berbalik menghadap Suho.

"jangan jadi orang sok tau Kim" ucap Yixing menyentil hidung Suho lalu kembali terkekeh melihat wajah kebingungan Suho.

"kalau kau tidak marah lalu yang tadi itu apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Suho penasaran. Yixing tidak langsung menjawab tapi malah menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada sang suami mencari kenyamanan di sana.

"sayang ada apa? Katakan. Kau baik baik saja kan?" Tanya Suho lagi karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari istrinya tersebut. Raut wajah yang semula bingung tersebut berubah menjadi sedikit khawatir.

"aku baik baik saja Kim, kau tenang saja" jawab Yixing akhirnya.

"lalu?"

Yixing tersenyum sebentar "eeerrr aku sebenarnya juga sudah punya rencana untuk punya anak lagi tapi yah kau tau aku terlalu malu mengatakannya padamu"

"sayang benarkah?" Tanya Suho seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar langsung dari istrinya. Istrinya yang selalu tidak mau diajak membahas tentang adik untuk Sehun tiba tiba berkata seperti itu Suho sungguh tidak percaya.

"Sehun sudah besar sekarang dan sepertinya sudah saatnya juga kita memberinya adik. Aku sudah bicara dengan Kyungsoo dan yah memang sudah saatnya aku membicarakan ini padamu" Yixing mendongak lalu tersenyum menatap Suho yang sedang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sepertinya masih mencerna apa yang Yixing ucapkan barusan.

"kau menemui Kyungsoo? Kapan? Aku tidak tau"

"aku selalu bertemu dengannya asal kau tau. Aku rutin check up dan konsultasi padanya untuk menjaga kesehatan kewanitaanku" jawab Yixing yang kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Suho.

"kau tidak pernah bilang, aku kan bisa mengantarmu"

"ini urusan wanita jadi para pria tidak boleh tau"

"yak! Aku ini suamimu" protes Suho. Yixing hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar protesan Suho.

"jadi bagaimana? Aku tau kau sudah menginginkannya sejak lama Joonma"

"aku terserah kau saja sayang yang penting kau bahagia dan itu tidak akan menjadi bebanmu. Karna kau yang hamil jadi yah aku terserah saja padamu kapan kau siap untuk punya anak lagi" ucap Suho yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing.

"mianhae" ucap Yixing

"untuk apa?" jawab Suho bingung

"maaf karena kau harus menunggu lama untuk ini"

"sayang dengar, kesehatanmu lebih penting. Jadi aku akan selalu mendukung apa yang menjadi keputusanmu. Aku memang menginginkan anak lagi tapi bagiku istriku lebih penting dari itu semua. Aku tidak mau kau melakukannya dengan terpaksa"

"gomawo Kim" Suho lalu mengecup puncak kepala Yixing.

"jadi kapan kita membuatnya? Sekarang? Aku siap" bisik Suho seduktif di telinga Yixing.

"yak! Hentikan tuan Kim mesum"

"akkh!" erang Suho karena Yixing baru saja mencubit pinggangnya.

"rasakan!"

"tega sekali, kalau tidak memukulku ya mencubitku, kau ini sebenarnya mencintaiku tidak sih?" protes Suho.

"itu caraku mencintaimu"

"dengan memukulku dan mencubitku terus setiap hari? mengerikan" Suho bergidik ngeri.

"kau terlalu banyak menonton film Kim"

"kasian sekali nasibku"

"berlebihan sekali, tsk!"

"istriku selalu menganiayaku"

"Kim, hentikan! Aku terlihat mengerikan"

"kau memang mengerikan"

"yasudah jangan dekat dekat denganku, jauh jauh sana, jangan minta apapaun lagi sekarang. Termasuk ja…"

"eh tidak sayang kau tidak mengerikan, istriku sangat manis" Suho langsung saja memotong ucapan Yixing, memeluk erat istrinya itu dan mengecup pipinya.

"ada maunya"

"aku mencintaimu"

"gombal!"

"sekali kali percayalah denganku. Ish! Kau ini benar benar tidak bisa bersikap romantis" Yixing terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Suho.

"yang penting kan aku mencintaimu"

"istriku manis sekali…..keure. Aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini, galak tapi manis. Kalau terlalu manis itu membosankan" Yixing hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Suho

"Aku merindukan suasana seperti ini. Belakangan kita jarang melakuknnya karena terlalu sibuk"

"heemm, aku juga. Berduaan dengan istriku saja tanpa ada pengganggu kecil"

"itu anakmu Kim, jahat sekali"

"memang hanya dia yang sekarang lebih banyak mendapat perhatianmu dibandingkan denganku"

"kau iri? Dengan anakmu sendiri?"

"terkadang. Tapi aku menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya. Sehun sudah semakin besar sekarang. Anak itu sekarang ingin melakukan apa apanya sendiri"

"ne benar. Sehun semakin mandiri sekarang"

"gomawo, kau berhasil mendidik Sehun kita dengan begitu baik sayang"

"bukan hanya aku, itu karena kita. Kita mendidiknya dengan sangat baik"

"aku pria paling beruntung karena memiliki kalian berdua di hidupku" Ucap Suho lalu mengecup puncak kepala Yixing yang sedari tadi bersandar di dadanya.

"aku ingin kau menyanyi Kim"

"aku? Aku tidak bisa menyanyi"

"aku tau kau dulu ikut klub vocal saat berada di sekolah menengah atas. Nanyikan beberapa lagu untukku"

"tapi aku sudah lama tidak menyanyi lagi pasti suaraku sudah berubah"

"ish! Mana ada begitu, cepat aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyi"

"baiklah. Lagu apa?"

"terserah apa saja. Yang penting aku bisa mendengar suaramu"

"ow lain kali aku harus melihatmu juga menari di depanku. Kudengar dari mama kau sungguh sangat hebat dalam menari"

"yak, apa saja yang sudah mama ceritakan padamu?" Yixing tiba tiba menegakkan kepalanya menatap Suho kaget. Suho ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Yixing. Mungkin sedikit menggoda istrinya itu tidak ada salahnya pikirnya.

"eeemmm…apa ya?" Suho berpura pura berpikir. "mama tidak pernah cerita apa apa hanya tentang kau yang pernah menangis 3 hari 3 malam dan tidak pernah keluar kamar karena diputuskan oleh kakak kelasmu dulu saat berada di tingkat 1 sekolah menengah atas. Kata mama juga waktu itu kau seperti vampire" mata Yixing membola mendengar penuturan Suho.

"mama berlebihan. Aku tidak pernah seperti itu. Aku tidak seperti vampire" kesal Yixing karena mamanya telah menceritakan aib nya dulu saat sekolah kepada Suho.

"benarkah?" goda Suho.

"ishh berhenti menggodaku Kim"

"baiklah baiklah…aku tidak akan menggoda lagi. Sekarang kau tidur. Ini sudah pagi. Kita terlalu lama mengobrol sampai lupa waktu" ucap Suho sambil melihat jam di dinding kamarnya yang tengah menunjukkan pukul setengah 1 dini hari.

"tidak sebelum kau menyanyi untukku"

"ternyata masih ingat saja"

"palli"

"peluk aku kalau begitu"

"andwee!"

"yasudah tidak menyanyi" ancam Suho

"oke…baiklah" Yixing melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Suho.

"mau lagu apa?"

"terserah. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu" Suho berfikir setelahnya lagu apa yang akan ia nyanyikan. Dan setelah menemukan lagu yang tepat dia mulai menyanyi

 _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to meI'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

Yixing tersenyum. Suara Suho ternyata cukup bagus. Suho mengecup kembali puncak kepala Yixing sebelum melanjutkan nyanyiannya lagi.

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

Suho mengakhiri nyanyiannya lalu tersenyum melihat Yixing yang tengah terlelap tidur. Suho suka pemandangan seperti ini ketika melihat Yixing tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan. Suho yang tidak tahan pun lalu mengecup bibir istrinya itu sebentar lalu beralih membaringkan tubuh Yixing yang tadi bersandar padanya. Suho ikut berbaring dan merengkuh Yixing ke dalam pelukannya. Yixing terlihat menggeliat sebentar lalu menyamankan posisinya ke dalam dekapan Suho tanpa terusik sedikitpun. Suho terkekeh melihatnya.

"Jaljayo. Gomawo. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Suho lalu mengecup puncak kepala Yixing sebelum dirinya juga ikut berselancar ke alam mimpi.

…

TBC

 **Halo hola ketemu lagi dengan Kim Family yang selalu ngaret update nya bhaq #tendang**

 **Asik akhirnya mamih mau bikinin adik buat Sehun. Lalu kapan mamih hamil lagi? Jawabannya belum tau masih nunggu moment yang pas hehe…**

 **Yang sudah review di chapter kemarin gomawo, jeongmal gomawo. Apalah arti saya tanpa kalian /bow/ mian belum bisa bales review nya satu satu tapi saya baca semua kok /cium satu satu/**

 **Maaf kalo chapter ini belum greget karena ini cerita saya dapet pas lagi nyapu rumah hahahaha lol. Chapter depan doakan gak ngaret lagi ya soalnya sudah saya bikin ceritanya cuman pas nyampe tengah2 males ngelanjutin aja #plaakkk**

 **Okeee…sampai disini saja nyinyiran saya. Akhiru kata, review juseyoooo….yang gasuka gausah baca**

 **Ketemu di chapter depan …Annyeoonngggg /muah/ /pyooong/**


	9. Chapter 9 (First Night)

**-Kim family-**

 **(Fiirst Night)**

 **Main Cast: Yixing(GS), Kim Junmyoun, Sehun**

 **Other Cast: cari sendiri :D**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **No bash and plagiarism**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story is mine. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **SULAY**

 **Flashback ya ketika Suho dan Yixing baru sah menjadi suami istri jadi belum ada Sehun**

 **Selamat membaca…..**

Yixing sedang berada di dalam kamarnya saat ini. Bukan kamar di apartement yang biasa ia tempati melainkan kamar barunya dirumah barunya pula sebagai istri dari Kim Junmyeon atau yang biasa dipanggil Suho. Yixing tengah merebahkan badannya dan Suho sendiri tengah mandi sekarang. Mereka baru saja sah menjadi sepasang suami istri beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah melalui acara pemberkatan dan dilanjutkan resepsi mereka langsung kembali kerumah yang sudah Suho beli yang akan ia tinggali bersama istrinya, Zhang Yixing. Benar benar hari yang melelahkan begitu juga membahagiakan.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Suho yang sudah segar dan wangi dengan rambut basah berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan piyamanya. Ia tersenyum melihat Yixing yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang mereka. Suho menghampiri Yixing dan berlutut tepat di depan wajah Yixing yang tengah berbaring menyamping dengan nafas teratur yang menandakan istrinya itu tengah tertidur. Suho membelai pipi Yixing masih belum percaya sepenuhnya bahwa mereka sudah menjadi suami istri. Yixing yang merasakan seseorang tengah membelai pipinya membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan Suho yang tengah tersenyum menatap wajahnya.

"Kenapa tersenyum senyum begitu? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Tanya Yixing sambil meraba wajahnya memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahnya. Suho terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan Yixing

"Yak! kau memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak ya?" tuduh Yixing.

"Eh memangnya kenapa kalau aku memang memikirkan hal yang iya iya bersama istriku sendiri hmm?" Tanya Suho balik dengan senyum bodohnya itu sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yixing. Yixing sendiri tengah menahan degup jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ka…kau mau apa?" Tanya Yixing gugup.

"Hanya mau bersenang senang dengan istriku" goda Suho. Sekarang wajahnya sudah berada tepat di depan wajah Yixing hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja. Wajah Yixing berubah panik seketika. Ia tau ini malam pertama mereka dan ia juga tau betul apa yang seharusnya dilakukan tapi tidak saat ini juga, jujur ia belum begitu siap.

"Eeemmm…aku mau mandi dulu" ucap Yixing tiba-tiba di tengah rasa gugupnya karena ia tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana dan hanya kata kata itu yang terpikirkan olehnya. Suho tersenyum lalu mengecup puncak kepala Yixing dan memundurkan badannya. Yixing sontak langsung beranjak bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Tapi belum lama Yixing masuk pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka menampilkan Yixing yang keluar dengan terburu buru berjalan menuju almari di kamarnya, mengambil asal piyamanya dan berjalan cepat kembali ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa menatap Suho sama sekali. Suho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah istrinya tersebut. Yixing begitu lucu jika sedang gugup.

"Bolak balik begitu sengaja ya ingin kubantu mandi?" goda Suho kemudian.

BRAAKKK

"YAK! KIM JUNMYEON! BERANI MASUK KAU TIDUR DILUAR!" Teriak Yixing dari dalam kamar mandi setelah menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Bukannya takut tapi Suho malah semakin dibuat tertawa oleh kelakuan Yixing.

Berbeda dengan Suho yang tengah tertawa melihat tingkah Yixing barusan, Yixing sendiri kini tengah menahan kesal di dalam kamar mandi. Tapi walaupun ia tengah menahan kesal jantungnya sedari tadi tak berhenti berdetak. Menjadi istri seorang Kim Junmyeon memang tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Tidak sampai disitu, Yixing makin terlihat panik saat tau baju tidur yang diambilnya bukan baju tidurnya yang biasa ia pakai melainkan baju tidur hadiah dari sahabatnya Baekhyun yang menurut Yixing sangat kurang bahan tersebut. Ah lama lama Yixing bisa gila. Lelaki yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya tersebut pasti akan berpikiran mesum saat melihat Yixing mengenakan baju tidur tersebut. Yixing hanya berharap saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi Suho sudah tidur. Oh ayolah ini malam pertama kalian apa mungkin Suho akan tidur begitu saja hehehe.

...

Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi dan tidak menemukan Suho dikamarnya. Yixing mengernyit heran kemana suaminya itu. Ah mungkin sedang keluar mengambil minum atau apalah itu pikirnya. Yixing tidak begitu ambil pusing karena ia yakin Suho tidak mungkin keluar rumah tanpa meminta ijin darinya.

Yixing lalu membuka pintu balkon kamar mereka dan keluar untuk menikmati udara malam di luar. Yixing melihat sekitar, hanya ada beberapa cahaya lampu dari kebun dan taman kecil belakang rumahnya dan di sekitar kolam renang. Cantik pikirnya dalam hati. Kamarnya dan Suho berada di lantai dua rumah mereka dan tepat menghadap kolam renang serta kebun belakang rumah mereka. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar tapi tampak asri, Yixing menyukainya. Rumah itu dibeli Suho sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka. Yixing tersenyum membayangkan anak anaknya kelak akan bermain disana ditemani olehnya dan Suho. Sesuatu yang menjadi impiannya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

Lamunannya seketika terhenti ketika ia merasakan seseorang dari belakang memeluknya dengan membawa selimut tebal yang cukup besar yang akhirnya membalut tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kenapa diluar heemmm? Ini sangat dingin" tanya Suho di dekat telinga Yixing. Malam ini memang udara terasa lebih dingin karena sebentar lagi memasuki musim dingin.

Yixing tidak menjawab malah menyamankan posisi kepalanya yang tengah bersandar di dada suaminya

"Memangnya kau tidak lelah?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Ani, ini hari bahagia kita jadi aku ingin menikmatinya" jawab Yixing.

Suho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada istrinya tersebut dan mengecup puncak kepala Yixing lembut. Entahlah semenjak mereka berdua sah menjadi sepasang suami istri Suho semakin suka memeluk Yixing, mendekap yeoja yang dicintainya tersebut seolah tidak mau melepasnya.

"Gomawo"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena mau menjadi istriku dan menjadi ibu dari anak anankku nanti"

Yixing tersenyum. Mukanya memerah "Kau sudah bilang begitu ratusan kali hari ini Kim"

"Itu agar kau selalu ingat bahwa aku terlalu mencintaimu"

"Ck! Walaupun aku pelupa tapi aku tidak sepikun itu jadi kau tidak perlu berulang ulang mengatakannya" Suho terkekeh mendengar jawaban Yixing. Istrinya sungguh menggemaskan.

Suho lalu membalik badan Yixing menghadapnya. Kedua tangannya masih mendekap tubuh mungil Yixing dengan selimut yang masih membalut keduanya. Muka Yixing tampak sedikit memerah. Berada pada jarak sedekat ini dengan lelaki yang sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya itu membuat pipinya memanas.

"Saranghae Zhang Yixing, jeongmal saranghae"

"Nado saranghae Kim" Suho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan Yixing menutup matanya seolah tau apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya tersebut.

Suho mengecup bibir Yixing lalu melumatnya lembut. Yixing membalas ciuman Suho bahkan tangan yeoja itu sudah melingkar di pinggang suaminya. Sepasang suami istri itu begitu larut dalam pagutannya sampai salah satu dari mereka menghentikan kegiatan tersebut karena membutuhkan pasokan udara pada paru parunya.

Suho menghapus saliva yang di sekitar bibir Yixing lalu mengecup kembali bibir istrinya sekilas.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan 2 tiket pesawat untuk honeymoon kita sayang. seminggu penuh ke Maldives"

Mata Yixing membola. Gadis itu terkejut tentu saja karena Suho pernah berkata bahwa mungkin mereka tidak bisa berbulan madu terlebih dahulu karena pekerjaan lelaki itu yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Dan Yixing sempat ngambek saat itu. Yixing kesal karena Suho lebih memilih pekerjaannya dihari yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia mereka.

"Jinja?" tanya Yixing yang masih tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja sayang, lusa kita berangkat" Suho tersenyum lalu mendekap Yixing. "Mianhae, aku terlalu sibuk belakangan"

Yixing menggeleng dalam pelukan suaminya. Tangannya melingkar erat ke pinggang Suho.

"Kau melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan Kim, aku tau kau sudah berusaha keras untuk membuatku bahagia"

Suho mengecup puncak kepala Yixing menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepada yeoja yang sudah berhasil mengambil hatinya.

"Sekarang boleh kuminta hadiahku?" Suho melepaskan dekapannya lalu menatap mata Yixing. Tatapannya seperti anak kecil yang tengah meminta permen.

Yixing mengernyit heran "Hadiah? Hadiah apa?"

"Aku lapar" Suho berbisik dan tersenyum jahil melihat Yixing yang tengah memandangnya bingung.

"Lapar? kau mau kubuatkan makanan? Tapi kan kita baru saja pindah dan aku belum berbelanja apapun" Yixing berkata pelan dan mukanya terlihat berpikir.

"Aku ingin memakanmu" bisik Suho seduktif di telinga Yixing.

Sedetik kemudian raut bingung Yixing berubah menjadi keterkejutan setelah menyadari apa yang diinginkan oleh suaminya tersebut.

"Yak! dasar mesum! Dasar issh" Yixing memukul main main dada Suho.

"Sayang ayolah ini malam pertama kita, aku tidak mau ketinggalan moment itu" Rengek Suho.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yixing. Yeoja itu masih menatap sebal kearah suaminya. Suho yang ditatap seperti itu semakin menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Hehe…aku tau kau juga sudah tidak sabar" goda Suho menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Sejak kapan aku pernah bilang begitu?" jawab Yixing tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau memakai baju tidur sexy begini? Padahal kau tau udara sedang dingin" Mata suho sedikit melirik ke bawah.

"Haish…ini karena aku salah ambil tadi. Lagipula ini dari Baekhyun, aku tidak pernah membeli yang seperti ini" bela Yixing. Ia memang tidak pernah membeli baju tidur seperti itu.

"Ayolaaaahh…aku sudah dari dulu menunggu malam ini" Suho tidak menyerah.

"Yak! berarti kau selama ini membayangkan yang tidak tidak, dasar kau Tuan Kim mesum!" Yixing semakin menatap sebal suaminya.

"Yak bukan begitu sayang, aku hanya membayangkan menghabiskan malam yang indah bersamamu"

"Itu sama saja"

"Memang kenapa sih sayang? Aku ingin melakukannya dengan istriku memang salah heeeem…" Yixing diam tidak menjawab. Benar juga itu kewajibannya sekarang melayani suaminya. Yixing bukan tidak mau dia hanya gugup.

"Sayang…kenapa?" Suho menatap heran Yixing yang terlihat seperti melamun. "Sayang….kau mendengarku kan….sayang aku tid….hmmpphh" Suho tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena bibirnya terlebih dahulu dibungkam oleh bibir Yixing. Yixing melumat bibir suaminya lembut. Suho hanya terdiam, matanya membola sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan istrinya.

Yixing melepaskan ciumannya lalu tersenyum kepada Suho, sedikit menggoda suaminya itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Kim, kalau kau bicara terus bisa bisa kita kehilangan malam pertama kita" kata Yixing sedikit terkekeh geli menggoda Suho. Wajah yeoja itu sudah memerah sempurna.

Oh Yixing sungguh belum pernah berbicara seperti ini sebelumnya. Yeoja itu tidak terlalu suka berbicara hal hal manis seperti ini, apalagi menggoda Suho seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Tapi Yixing seolah menghilangkan rasa gengsinya malam ini. Ia tau sejak dirinya sah menjadi istri Suho kehidupannya akan berbeda dan salah tugasnya sebagai seorang istri adalah melayani suaminya. Suho yang selalu sabar menghadapi tingkah Yixing yang sedikit kekanakan dan keras kepala. Suho pulalah yang mampu memberi semua kebahagiaan yang dia butuhkan. Biarlah sekarang ia yang memberikan kebahagiaan untuk suaminya tersebut.

Suho sedikit melongo mendengar perkataan Yixing. Setelah otaknya menyadari apa maksud perkataan Yixing lelaki itu langsung tersenyum cerah, melepaskan selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus mereka berdua lalu menggendong istrinya itu ala bridal style dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hyaaaaaa!" pekik Yixing ketika Suho tiba tiba mengangkatnya. Sontak yeoja itu melingkarkan tangannya keleher suaminya.

Suho membaringkan istrinya di ranjang kamar mereka dengan posisi terlentang dan lelaki itu berada diatasnya. Suho langsung saja meraup bibir Yixing sedangkan tangannya bergerak membelai tubuh istrinya. Ciuman lelaki itu turun keleher Yixing dan mengecapnya sehingga meninggalkan bercak keunguan dileher istrinya itu

"Euuuuuuunnghhhh…." Lenguh Yixing ketika Suho mulai mengecap setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Suho melakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan itu membuat Yixing seakan melayang menikmati setiap sentuhan dari suaminya.

Keduanya kini sudah tampil polos. Desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibir Yixing ketika Suho semakin terampil mengerjai setiap inci tubuhnya. Suara Yixing yang selalu mendesahkan nama Suho itu mendominasi kamar pengantin baru itu yang tentu saja menambah panas kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Darah yang keluar dari kewanitaan Yixing pun seolah menjadi tanda kepemilikan sah dari lelaki yang saat ini tengah menguasai tubuhnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka melakukannya malam itu. Hari bahkan sudah hampir menjelang pagi. Yixing melenguh setelah merasakan pelepasan Suho untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagian bawahnya terasa hangat dan penuh oleh cairan Suho. Suho mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun dengan cepat karena kegiatannya barusan. Setelah itu ia melepaskan miliknya lalu ikut berbaring disamping istrinya. Suho membalikkan badan Yixing menghadap kearahnya.

"Sssshhhh…" Yixing sedikit meringis ketika bergerak. Bagian bawahnya terasa ngilu dan perih karena memang ini yang pertama untuknya. Suho mendekap tubuh istrinya itu dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

"Tidurlah…" Suho berkata sambil membelai punggung polos Yixing.

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Yixing.

"Tentu saja sayang, hidup bersamamu adalah hal terbahagia yang pernah kualami" jawab Suho sambil membelai pipi istrinya lembut.

"Gomawo" ucap Yixing lalu mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu. Gomawo…Saranghae…Jeongmal jeongmal jeongmal saranghae Zhang Yixing" Suho mengecup dahi Yixing. Yixing tersenyum. Dia juga begitu mencintai Suho.

"Peluk aku sampai pagi" Setelah berkata seperti itu Yixing menyamankan posisinya di dada sang suami. Menyesap aroma tubuh Suho sebelum matanya benar benar terpejam.

Mendengar permintaan istrinya itu tanpa pikir panjang Suho semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Yixing dan ikut memejamkan matanya menyusul sang istri yang terlebih dahulu tertidur.

...

-TBC—

 **Hallo bertemu lagi dengan Kim family…jangan timpuk saya karena lama tak update hahaha…maaf ya ini masih flashback hehe…**

 **Gatau tiba tiba kepikiran untuk bikin adegan sulay pas malam pertama. Mungkin gara gara potek liat kissing scene leader T_T**

 **Kira kira dilanjutin ke honeymoon atau lanjut aja pas Sehun punya adek? hehe….boleh ditulis di kolom review pendapatnya…..**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, follow maupun favorite. Maaf gabisa sebutin satu satu**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah mau baca ff abal abal ini dan juga maafkan saya kalau lama gak pernah update hehe sampai ada yang dm ke ig saya nagih Alhamdulillah saya berterima kasih sekali.**

 **Boleh yang sulay shipper disini follow ig baru saya "sulayfanpage" hehe…**

 **Dan silahkan membaca jangan lupa review…boleh kasih kritik dan saran untuk perbaikan kedepannya /halah/**

 **Okay sekian…sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…..ANNYEOOOONG**


End file.
